La Verdadera Reencarnación de la Diosa
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: La batalla entre el bien y el mal se desata ¿Pero qué es lo correcto y que es lo incorrecto? Acaso los aliados son los buenos y tus enemigos los malos. En un viaje en donde se pondrá en duda las creencias del bien contra el mal donde la magia se une con la tecnología, será solo el inicio para sobrevivir ante el fin de todo. Bienvenidos al nuevo mundo ¿Qué imagen le daras? AU y OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Una vida Normal**

Un largo pasillo blanco se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, no parecía tener un fin o un propósito real. Pero era un sueño y los sueños no tenían propósitos o eso era lo que ella pensaba. El suave sonido de sus cascos resonaba al caminar pero ¿Por qué se estaba moviendo en primer lugar? ¿Por qué era totalmente consciente de que todo era un sueño pero no podía manejarlo a su voluntad?

Sus preguntas fueron cortadas de su mente cuando algo paso **–Ah, por fin. Has venido a mi—** una suave voz susurro, todo comenzó a brillar cegándola por un momento, al abrir sus ojos quedo impactada por lo que veía. El largo pasillo blanco se había ido y había sido reemplazado por un horrible escenario de destrucción, fuego y sangre **–Ven, aquí estoy—** susurro de nuevo la voz.

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se movió, guiado por el suave susurro de esa misteriosa voz, poco tuvo que andar cuando una fuerte resplandor apareció frente a ella, sobre lo que parecí ser una pequeña montaña de cadáveres la figura de otro ser se alzo **–Este es el mundo que espera ser formado por los dos. Ven a mi lado y forjemos este mundo donde seremos libres y en armonía con el antiguo poder que duerme dentro del viejo mundo— **dijo la voz.

Quería gritar, quería correr pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella deseaba pero lo más aterrador de todo era que poco a poco su cuerpo se acercaba a la pila de cadáveres y a la luz _–Espera. Este no tiene que ser el futuro de este mundo— _una nueva voz interrumpió en el escenario de fuego y muerte, como antes un fuerte resplandor cubrió todo y todo cambio.

Ahora el mundo ante ella era hecho de cristal, con un cielo nublado y estático, lucia frio y carente de emoción alguna, del cielo otro ser hecho de luz descendía lentamente hasta estar frente a ella _–Este es el mundo que podemos forjar, un mundo donde podemos vivir en paz junto con el verdadero señor. Ven a mi lado mi querida amiga. Hagamos de este mundo un lugar perfecto—_ susurro la voz con suavidad.

Como antes, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos, parecía como si algo la forzara a seguir a alguna de estos dos seres hechos de luz, aunque similares en aspecto ambos eran totalmente opuestos "Por favor, que esto se detenga" pensó con miedo y tristeza al acercarse al ser. Levanto su pezuña para tocarlo cuando todo se volvió negro. _**–Todo tiene un balance, es fácil caer de un lado al otro ¿Sera tu senda el Caos? O ¿La Ley guiara tus pasos? Solo tú puedes decidir a que seguir o ¿Crearas tu propio camino?— **_una tercera voz hablo solo que a diferencia de las dos primeras, el escenario era totalmente oscuro y no había un cuerpo hecho de luz.

De golpe sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar un irritante y conocido sonido, su pezuña cayó sobre su reloj apagando la alarma, aun cubierta por sus sabanas de estrellas comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, esperando que eso le ayudara a despejar su mente del extraño sueño que tuvo –¡Twilight! ¡El desayuno estará listo en 15 minutos!— una voz femenina grito a lo lejos, la cabeza de una joven yegua con una melena totalmente desordenada por fin se despego de la almohada, su pelaje era de un color lavanda, sus ojos violetas aun tenía rastros de sueño, su melena era de un azul muy oscuro con dos franjas, una de color rosa levemente oscuro y otra al lado del casi mismo color que sus ojos. Dejando escapar unos suaves gruñidos se levanto de su cama y se encamino al baño.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras intentado llegar al baño, detrás de ella rodeada por un aura mágica de color magenta flotaban algunos artículos de aseado común, como su cepillo para su melena y cola, una toalla para el baño y lo indispensable para ella, su teléfono portátil.

Cerrando la puerta del baño comenzó su rutina diaria, acerco el teléfono hasta su cara, con un leve toque con la punta de su pezuña activo el reproductor y con eso el cuarto de baño lentamente se lleno de suave música de violines, su magia alcanzo su cepillo de dientes junto con la pasta y comenzó a cepillarse.

En poco el sonido de las llaves de agua sonó cuando fueron rodeadas por el aura mágica, con un último enjuague escupió el resto de la pasta de dientes de su boca y se limpio, pero aun en sus ojos mostraba el sueño, pero eso parecía no evitar que se moviera y realizara sus procesos de limpieza matutina, era una rutina a la cual su cuerpo se acostumbro y podía realizarla sin tener que pensarla mucho.

Por fin el golpear el agua en su cuerpo hizo que su cerebro empezara a funcionar correctamente y con ello el analizar de ese extraño sueño –Por Celestia ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Caos? ¿Ley? No tiene ningún sentido y esos ponies de luz…Por alguna razón sentía que los conocía de algún lado— dijo en voz baja mientras frotaba su champú en su melena y cola.

La canción de violines se detuvo y una completamente diferente comenzó a sonar, era más rápida y con voces, la joven unicornio saco su cabeza del agua y trajo su teléfono mirándola confundida –¡Shining Armor! ¡Deja de tocar mis cosas!— grito molesta Twilight pasando la canción a una de las suyas y terminar su baño. En poco salió de la ducha restregando su toalla por todo su cuerpo y con su cepillo arreglando su melena.

Una unicornio mayor sonreía mientras ponía la mesa, su pelaje era de un color gris, su cola y melena se dividía en dos colores, violeta claro y blanco, sus ojos era de un color celeste y su Cutie Mark era tres estrellas violetas oscuras. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando un joven semental unicornio apareció bajando las escaleras, de pelaje blanco como el de la unicornio adulta, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella, solo que su melena y cola era una gama de colores azules, desde el claro hasta el oscuro, su Cutie Mark era tres estrellas azules encima de un escudo de armas de un azul oscuro el cual tenía una estrella de 6 puntas de color magenta.

Si algo de lo que Twilight Velvet estaba orgullosa en su vida, aun mas orgullosa que su carrera de novelista era sus dos hijos –Buenos días Shining— saludo dándole un beso en su cabeza –Buenos días mamá— devolvió el saludo el joven adulto unicornio moviendo la silla para poder sentarse en ella y comenzar a comer su desayuno. En poco tiempo Twilight llego a la pequeña cocina, dando un abrazo y un beso a su madre para luego imitar a su hermano mayor, aunque se detuvo mirando al uno de los dos puestos aun desocupados –¿Papá no vino anoche?— pregunto la joven.

Velvet suspiro algo triste –Tuvo turno extra en la noche en su trabajo de nuevo cariño— dijo con calma pero con un leve destello de tristeza en sus ojos, la mirada de la joven unicornio se apago un poco pero no paso mucho antes de la pezuña de su hermano cayera sobre su cabeza y comenzara a revolver su melena, haciendo que ella se enojara y comenzara a gritarle. Velvet sonrió ante lo que su hijo mayor hacia, para alguien más pareciera solo un hermano mayor típico molestando al menor, pero ella sabía que Shining Armor lo hacia para poder distraer a su hermana.

Pronto los dos jóvenes unicornios terminaron sus desayunos y con eso Twilight volvió a subir las escaleras a su cuarto, con su magia varios objetos flotaron hasta ella, una era una alforja con el logo de un escudo con la cabeza de un unicornio de perfil con dos estrellas sobre el, un suéter de color gris con el mismo logo en una manga y por ultimo varios libros y su teléfono. Mientras que los libros y el teléfono entraban en la alforja ella se colocaba el suéter y acomodaba su melena una vez más esa mañana.

Ya lista bajo las escaleras –Adiós mamá— se despidió la joven yegua –Adiós hija, pon atención a tus clases— respondió Velvet desde la cocina limpiando los últimos platos –Si mamá—fue la respuesta de Twilight ya afuera y cerrando la puerta.

Con un trote sueva la joven unicornio de pelaje lavanda realizo su trayecto diario para ir a la escuela, el suave sonido de los pájaros y el agradable clima de la mañana de la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville era algo que ella disfrutaba mucho, aunque se detuvo un momento para poder ladear su cabeza para ver cierta montaña la cual tenía cerca de su punta, en un costado construida era una gran ciudad de mármol blanco con un castillo el cual parecía flotar cuando uno lo miraba en una mañana como esta.

Twilight se quedo por un minuto mirando la capital de Equestria y el hogar de sus regentes, las princesas Celestia y Luna, moviendo su cabeza de nuevo siguió con su ruta. Sabía por historias de su hermano mayor como era la ciudad aunque ella nació en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville y un poco del porque de que su familia y ella vivían ahora en la pequeña creciente ciudad. Por lo que su hermano le conto hubo un problema con su familia, principalmente por el lado materno el cual genero que sus padres y hermano abandonaran Canterlot para poder vivir en paz, llegando al pueblo ya que era lo más cercano al trabajo de su padre. Pudieron comprar lo que era antes la antigua biblioteca del pequeño pueblo la cual había sido abandonada cuando se construyo una nueva.

Aunque por las historias de su hermano los primeros meses y años cuando ella nació y crecía, la vivienda no era la adecuada para una familia y más con un hijo y una potrilla, la biblioteca no poseía todas las necesidades como una cocina, suficientes cuartos y la adecuada plomería. Fue con mucho esfuerzo, tiempo y sudor para conseguir el dinero necesario para los cambios pero al final la familia de unicornios logro adaptar el antiguo árbol biblioteca a un hogar.

Una suave sonrisa escapo de los labios de Twilight, recordando cuando era pequeña y su mejor amiga jugaban en la casa del árbol de esta la cual era como su pequeño y exclusiva casa del club y de el comentario de ella al decir que ella quería también una casa del árbol, solo para que su amiga le recordara que ella ya vivía en un árbol. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande seguida de una leve risa.

Pero el dulce sonido de felicidad murió enseguida, extrañaba esos simples pero maravillosos días de su infancia, cuando todo era color rosa y diversión, sin preocupaciones más que conseguir su Cutie Mark y ser adulta. Ahora a sus cercanos 17 años y a un año de finalizar sus estudios, la presión de conseguir una beca para ayudar sus padres había hecho que ella se alejara de su vida social, limitándose muy poco a esta y a una sola amistad.

Distraída con sus pensamientos no noto cuando llego al gran portón de su escuela, solo cuando choco contra una pegaso –Lo siento— se disculpo rápidamente para ahora concentrarse en su camino, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a alguien, pero no pudo seguir al escuchar el primer aviso para ingresar al edificio y a las aulas. Con un ligero suspiro entro, esperando que para la hora del almuerzo encontrara a su mejor amiga.

)()()(

El timbre sonó y con ello una marea de diversos ponies, de las tres razas y de diferentes colores salieron disparados fuera de sus "prisiones" para por lo menos disfrutar de los 25 minutos de libertad antes de continuar con sus jornadas de clases. Twilight guardo de forma lenta su cuaderno sabiendo que si salía como el resto sería empujada de un lado a otro como una pelota de basketball.

Con calma salió al pasillo donde otros ponies como ella esperaron que el mar de estudiantes pasara, cuando por fin llego al gran patio de su escuela fue a un árbol especifico en donde estaba recostada una pony tierra de color naranja, con unas pequeñas pecas blancas debajo de unos llamativos ojos de color esmeralda, su melena y cola eran de un rubio muy llamativo, si estuviera bien cuidado seguro brillaría como si fuera oro –¡Applejack!— llamo Twilight trotando un poco más rápido.

La pony tierra levanto su cabeza y cuando sus ojos vieron a la unicornio acercarse a ella una gran sonrisa adorno su cara –¡Twilight! Que bueno verte, lamento no saludarte en la mañana pero casi llego tarde— dijo la joven yegua de color naranja moviéndose un poco para dejarle un sitio con sombra a su amiga. La joven yegua se acostó en el pasto a un lado de su amiga, al igual que la unicornio Applejack llevaba puesto un suéter de color gris con un escudo pero en vez de ser con la cabeza en perfil de un unicornio era la silueta de un Pony Tierra sobre sus dos patas traseras, lo único que coincidía con el de Twilight eran las dos estrellas.

Con su magia activa, de su alforjas saco un pequeño embase de plástico donde deposito frete a ella en la grama, retirando la tapa se encontraba dos sándwiches hechos por su madre, Applejack metió su hocico en las suyas para sacar su propio embase solo que su almuerzo era una gran rebanada de tarta de manzanas –Aun me sorprende que comiendo eso todos los días no engordes Applejack— dijo Twilight comenzando a comer.

La pony tierra tenía sus mejillas infladas por la gran porción que había mordido, tragando sonrio haciendo visible unos pequeños rastros del relleno de la tarta –Con todo el trabajo que hago en la granja quemo lo que como de forma muy rápida. Pero tu Twi, creo que no te caería nada mal cosechar manzanas conmigo…y con Big Mac— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que la unicornio lavanda se sonrojara un poco –¿Dices que estoy gorda?— pregunto algo molesta tratando de disfrazar su rubor –No, pero seguro que haciendo algo más que leer y tus trotes diarios llamarías la atención de cierto semental que yo conozco— dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ahora el rubor de Twilight incremento –Yo no estoy interesada en Big Macintosh— susurro aunque se podía decir que era mentira –Quien hablo de mi hermano mayor. Yo me refería a un compañero de mi clase que están interesado en ti— dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía con cada palabra. Ahora la cabeza de la unicornio parecía una bombilla de navidad, sin decir nada guardo su almuerzo y comenzó a levantarse –Oh vamos Twi, no te enojes conmigo— dijo Applejack levantándose para abrazar a su amiga de la infancia pero Twilight no dijo nada –Me perdonas si para nuestra siguiente reunión para hacer las tareas llevo a tu casa unos cuantos dulces de manzanas que te gustan— más que una pregunta para la unicornio era una indicación de lo que iba a recibir si le volvía a hablarle a su amiga –Quiero el doble de lo normal o no te ayudo con tu tarea— una gran sonrisa fue la única respuesta de Applejack.

Volviendo a acomodarse en la grama las dos amigas solo disfrutaban de la brisa –Los exámenes finales están a un mes, luego las vacaciones y por ultimo un año más para graduarnos. Seguro consigues la Beca Twilight— dijo Applejack –Tu también pudiste conseguir una Beca AJ, seguro con tu fuerza hubieras sido un excelente jugador y te ganabas una— dijo Twilight solo para recibir un resoplido de la pony tierra –¿Y ser como esa pegaso presumida del equipo de Futbol? No gracias, además sabes que cuando me gradué no iré a la universidad. Me quedare en la granja— dijo Applejack.

Esto era un tema algo delicado entre las dos amigas, la joven yegua de color naranja ayudaba como podía a su familia en su granja la cual era la más importante de Ponyville y aunque era la mayor productora de manzanas de primera calidad con los años la competencia se hacía más fuerte –AJ, se que la granja es importante pero también son tus estudios— dijo Twilight –Dices lo mismo que Mac— respondió algo molesta la joven yegua –Porque él quiere que termines lo que el no pudo. Macintosh solo se preocupa por ti Applejack y creo que debes ser un ejemplo para tu hermanita— Twilight sabía que allí toco un nervio, era jugar algo sucio al mencionar a la menor de los hermanos Apple pero ella al igual que la familia de su mejor amiga solo querían lo mejor para ella –Lo se, la abuela también lo repite. Pero estamos algo mal este año Twi, no estamos en números rojos pero las ventas no han sido tan buenas como esperábamos. Puedo optar por una universidad pública pero el tiempo que invierte en ella podría ser usada para ayudar a mi familia— dijo la pony tierra.

La unicornio iba a decir algo mas cuando su teléfono sonó, con su cuerno envuelto por su aura mágica, el pequeño dispositivo salió de su alforja –¿Es tu mamá pidiéndote que compres algo?— pregunto Applejack esperando apartar el tema de las universidades de su amiga –No…no reconozco este número— dijo Twilight con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Era un mensaje de texto el cual tenía solo adjuntado un archivo de video –Ten cuidado, un primo mío recibió un mensaje similar y al descarga el archivo era un virus que le borro todo la información, tuvo que comprarse un nuevo teléfono— dijo Applejack. Twilight se asusto con eso, su teléfono había sido un regalo de su padre hace años y lo ha cuidado muy bien, aunque era un modelo ya obsoleto comparado con los nuevos, para ella era práctico. Pero su curiosidad innata fue más fuerte que su sentido del cuidado, presionando la pantalla con la punta de su pezuña comenzó la descarga.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la pantalla se puso negra, por un instante el corazón de la unicornio se detuvo pero soltó el aire que ni sabía que retuvo cuando vio que el reproductor de video se activo, el sonido de unas trompetas estallo de la bocina de su teléfono y enseguida estas aparecieron en su pantalla seguida por la entrada de una pony con un traje futurista, con unas alas parecidas a las de una hada pony de los cuentos de su niñez solo que estas lucían muy tecnológicas –¡Felicidades! Eres uno de los 5 ganadores de Industrias Future Moon. ¡Muchas gracias por elegir nuestros productos y ser un cliente! Por favor ven este domingo a nuestras oficinas principales para poder asistir a la entrega de tu premio junto con los otros ganadores. Nos vemos y recuerda, Future Moon te llevara a un mejor mañana— dijo la "Hada" pony para luego volar por la pantalla hasta convertirse en una silueta la cual volaba sobre una luna creciente.

Las dos amigas estuvieron un minuto en silencio –Twilight…¿Cuándo te registraste a un concurso?— pregunto Applejack –Yo…no recuerdo haberme metido en ninguno y menos para Future Moon, esa es una empresa en Canterlot y la líder en productos tecnológicos en toda Equestria— dijo Twilight algo nerviosa –¿Habrá sido tu hermano el que te registro?— pregunto la pony tierra –Puede ser, el le encanta sus productos. Incluso su sueño era trabajar allí— dijo y antes de poder algo más el timbre sonó, indicando el final del descanso. Ambas recogieron sus cosas –Que tal si luego de clases vamos al café y revisamos con mas calma esto de Future Moon— sugirió Applejack, recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza por parte de su amiga unicornio.

)()()(

Las clases habían terminado ya, varios grupos de amigos salían juntos de las instalaciones ya sea para sus hogares o para distraerse en algún local de la pequeña ciudad, como de costumbre algunos jóvenes visitaban una cafetería la cual estaba cerca del instituto. En una pequeña mesa estaban las dos amigas tomando cada uno un jugo de frutas, acompañada de algunos pequeños dulces. Twilight se había conectado a la red wifi del local y revisaba en su teléfono sobre el supuesto concurso –¡Aquí esta!— exclamo feliz levitando el teléfono hasta el rostro de su amiga.

Applejack fijo sus ojos esmeralda en la pantalla, en ella estaba información del concurso –Vaya, había muchas cosas, desde las tablets normales hasta computadoras, yo pude conformarme con ese segundo lugar, la mía ya está algo vieja— dijo mientras miraba el modelo de computadora –Pero mira el primer lugar, dice que es un nuevo producto que aun no se lanzara al mercado. 5 ganadores tendrán el honor de probarlo antes de que sea vendido al público— dijo Twilight levitando el teléfono hasta ella.

La joven yegua de color naranja silbo ante esa información –¿Un producto que aun no saldrá a la venta? Sea lo que sea seguro serás la envidia de tu clase Twi, seguro más de uno de esos unicornios de fantasía estarán moliendo sus dientes— dijo con una sonrisa la pony tierra. Twilight hizo una mueca ante el apodo de su amiga, aunque sabía que no iba para ella o su familia era algo que no le gustaba pero entendía el porqué de este. Era algo de hace muchos siglos, las tres razas de ponys eran enemigas y no lograban llevarse bien, aunque el trato entre las tres razas había mejorado había aun muchos que no olvidaban el pasado. Applejack al ser una pony tierra tenía cierto odio a los unicornios, más en concreto los que vivían en Canterlot, ya que ellos se consideraban superiores o en el caso de muchos de los compañeros de clase de Twilight, los que se creían como ellos, por eso el apodo de su amiga al llamarlos unicornios de fantasia, ya que soñaban ser parte de esa "sociedad" de unicornios, viviendo en residencias lujosas.

Pero Twilight olvido eso cuando su amiga hablo –¿Y ya descubriste como es qué estabas en ese concurso?— pregunto, Twilight se concentro por un momento en la lectura de las reglas del concurso –Aquí dice que con la compra de algún producto de Future Moon, uno queda registrado al dar sus datos a la cajera— dijo tratando de hacer memoria –Espera ¿La semana pasada Shining Armor no te pidió que le compraras una tarjeta de memoria para su teléfono? ¿No la compraste en la tienda de Future Moon que está en el nuevo centro comercial?— pregunto Applejack.

Por un momento la unicornio trato de hacer memoria, solo para abrir sus ojos, su amiga tenía razón su hermano mayor le había pedido por medio de una llamada cuando salió de clases que le comprara una tarjeta de memoria para su teléfono. También podía recordar a la cajera pidiendo su nombre y teléfono cuando pago por la tarjeta pero no sabía que iba a participar en un concurso –jajaja tu hermano seguro no se lo va a creer. Oh desearía poder ver su cara, creo que podrás vengarte de tantas bromas que el te ha hecho Twi— dijo con una gran sonrisa Applejack.

Por un momento Twilight no pensó en eso, pero una sonrisa como la de su mejor amiga cruzo su rostro, ya no podía esperar para regresar a su casa y contarle la buena noticia a su hermano mayor. Pero no pensó en eso por el momento, por ahora solo se concentro en charlar con su amiga y tratar de imaginar cual sería ese primer premio ya que no decían que era.

Cuando regreso a su casa el primer miembro de su familia al recibirla fue su hermano mayor, no pudo aguantar más y le conto la noticia, como pensaron ella y su amiga la cara de Shining era todo un poema, solo para luego mejorar como este comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. Twilight sonrió disfrutando del momento, claro el ruido hizo que su madre bajara a preguntar que pasaba y decir que su padre estaba durmiendo.

Luego de contarle todo Velvet felicito a su hija, diciendo que era un signo de recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que la joven unicornio había hecho en sus estudios. Twilight sonrió aunque realmente no estaba muy interesada en el producto. Lo más seguro es que terminaría regalándoselo a su hermano que era mas fanático de la tecnología que ella aunque no negaba que le ayudaba mucho y más cuando tenía ¼ parte de su disco duro lleno de libros que había comprado o descargado en su computadora personal.

Luego de una cena ligera y de un buen baño, la joven unicornio se preparaba para irse a dormir, solo reviso su correo para ver si no había otra sorpresa para ella sobre el concurso aunque ella estaba segura que no había dado su correo electrónico, también para buscar la dirección de la empresa, solo sabía que estaba en Canterlot pero no exactamente en qué parte y como pasado mañana era domingo, el día que debía reclamar su premio no quería perderse o buscar con apuro la dirección.

Una vez con todo listo apago su computadora, activo la alarma de su despertador, aunque ella no era tan fanática de la tecnología como el resto de sus compañeros de clases o su hermano mayor, estaba algo emocionada sobre que sería el premio del concurso. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos comenzó a dormir, esperando que todo saliera bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**El Premio**

Twilight Sparkle estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez en su vida que iba a entrar en la ciudad de Canterlot, su hermano mayor Shining Armor le acompañaba para poder llegar con seguridad a la sede principal de Future Moon. La entrega seria al medio día, salieron de la estación de Ponyville a las 9:00 y el viaje tomaría cerca de dos horas, si no había ningún problema estarían llegando a las 11:00 lo cual les dejaba con una hora para poder llegar al edificio.

La unicornio saco su teléfono de su alforja una vez más para ver la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 –Mientras más mires eso menos pasara el tiempo hermanita, relájate y disfruta del viaje— dijo el semental el cual leía una revista –Es fácil para ti decirlo, nunca he ganado en un concurso— dijo molesta la joven yegua –Porque nunca te has metido en uno Twily, lo más seguro es que habrá una pequeña ceremonia para entregar el premio, algunos periodistas para tomar una que otro foto y listo— dijo Shining pero esto último puso más nerviosa la unicornio –¿Fotos?— pregunto nerviosa.

Shining Armor bajo la revista para mirar a su hermana –Pues es lo que creo, no solo es un concurso de Future Moon la líder en productos tecnológicos de Equestria, también son los visionarios en la creación de nueva tecnología. Si el primer premio es un nuevo producto que aun no saldrá al mercado, seguro es toda una estrategia para llamar la atención— explico el unicornio blanco.

Twilight pensó en lo que dijo su hermano y era verdad, era una buena forma de publicitar un nuevo producto pero aun no entendía porque no sería lanzada al mercado –Pero si es para llamar la atención del público ¿Por qué no lo lanzaran aun al mercado?— le pregunto a su hermano –Normalmente hay un equipo que prueba las nuevas invenciones pero ¿Recuerdas que hace casi 8 años salió una nueva empresa tecnológica?— Twilight asintió –Si, Pegasus Fantasy, inicialmente era una empresa dedicada a la creación de videojuegos hasta que se arriesgo con la salida de su propia línea de computadoras y luego con la creación de un nuevo software para sus computadoras, los medios la alabaron como el equipo mejor protegido ya que los virus normales no la afectaban— explico la joven yegua.

Shining Armor asintió –Correcto, Future Moon tratando de no ser desplazada saco de forma apresurada su nuevo software para computadoras llamado Millenium, pero por los apuros no pudo pasar por un mejor control de pruebas y salió con muchos errores y deficiencias. Al final las ventas de Future Moon bajaron y Pegasus Fantasy se corono por unos años como la nueva líder de tecnologías de Equestria. Aunque Future Moon se recupero Pegasus Fantasy anuncio que sacaría dentro de poco un nuevo equipo de computadoras que revolucionaria todo, lo más seguro es que Future Moon trata de ganar ventajas por eso es posible que en vez de pasar meses con un grupo de pruebas, también usaran ponies normales para ver cómo se desarrolla el producto y lo más seguro de que ellos den sus impresiones y notifiquen algún error para acelerar el proceso para sacar la versión final— explico el unicornio.

La mente de Twilight procesaba toda esa información, llegando a otra pregunta –¿No es muy arriesgado? ¿Y si alguien roba el producto o el dueño lo vende a Pegasus Fantasy?— Shining Armor frunció el ceño –Es un movimiento muy arriesgado por parte de Future Moon pero también dan a conocer su producto antes que el de su rival y si Pegasus Fantasy consiguiera el producto puede pasar esto. Si ven que su producto es inferior al prototipo de Future Moon tendrán que trabajar más tiempo para mejorar el suyo y si intentan hacer su propia versión se puede suponer que Pegasus Fantasy copio el producto lo que ocasionaría una demanda legal—explico Shinnig Armor, en ese momento se pudo sentir como el tren disminuía su velocidad, el semental miro por la ventana y pudo ver como se acercaban las blancas estructuras de su ciudad natal—Ya estamos llegando Twily ¿Esto estuvo mejor que ver tu teléfono cada 3 minutos no?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

La unicornio de color lavanda tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido –Si ahora ya no estoy nerviosa al saber que estaré frente a un público el cual me sacara fotos, sino que ahora tendré un producto el cual una compañía rival puede robarme o algún loco maniático de la tecnología como tú me querrá quitar. Yupi— dijo con sarcasmo haciendo reír a su hermano mayor, el cual se gano una buena patada en su pata derecha.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Canterlot, los dos hermanos unicornios bajaron con calma, Twilight observo el lugar y pudo notar la gran diferencia con la estación de trenes de Ponyville, todo era más limpio, exageradamente limpio y blanco, con ostentosos adornos, incluso tenía un tablero digital en donde ponían los horarios de salida, entrada y destinos de los trenes. Pero lo que pudo notar de inmediato era la actitud de los ponies de Canterlot o mejor dicho, de los unicornios de Canterlot –No hay ponies de las otras dos razas aquí— susurro a su hermano –Los hay, pero viven en las partes bajas o baja-media de la ciudad y son una minoría comparada con la gran cantidad de unicornios que viven aquí— explico su hermano el cual comenzó a moverse.

Twilight comenzó a seguirlo, pudo notar que los unicornios llevaban ya fuera algunas prendas costosas o llevaban un vestido o treja en todo su cuerpo –Siento que estoy en otro mundo— esto fue algo más para ella que para su hermano, aunque este lo escucho claramente –Pues si, es muy diferente a Ponyville, si consigues la beca para la universidad U.S.D tendrás que mudarte aquí y acostumbrarte a los ponies de aquí o soportarlos— dijo algo molesto Shining Armor al ver una pareja chocar contra una pegasus y verla como si fuera basura.

La unicornio lavanda también vio lo mismo que su hermano pero desvió la mirada –Vamos Shining, debemos irnos, mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más pronto regresaremos a casa— el semental de pelaje blanco asintió y ambos hermanos comenzaron a moverse hacia adentro de la ciudad.

Twilight pudo contemplar por fin con sus propios ojos cómo era Canterlot, la estación de trenes estaba en una zona más enfocada al turismo, al tener sus calles llenas de lujosos restaurantes, cafés y tiendas diversas en donde sobresalían más las de vestidos y prendas caras. Pero mientras más se adentraban eso cambio mostrando una zona menos transitada y con edificios no tan ostentosos como los anteriores pero si mas altos y mas tipo empresariales. También notando que las tiendas se enfocaban mas en diversos objetos, desde los teléfonos móviles, consolas de videojuegos, computadoras y diversos objetos tecnológicos.

Tuvo que jalar con su magia más de una vez a su hermano mayor el cual se quedaba pegado a las vidrieras como un niño pequeño ante una juguetería –Oohh tantas cosas y sin ningún bit para poder comprar— dijo con tristeza –Lo gastaste todo en tu nueva computadora, deberías estar conforme con lo que tienes y no pedir más— dijo con severidad Twilight –Eh Twily, si el premio es una súper computadora ¿Te animas a cambiarla con la mía? Necesitas una nueva, ya tienes 7 años con la misma— dijo Shining Armor –Si el premio puede ser una computadora mejor ¿Por qué la cambiara con la tuya?— pregunto volteando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo –Porque como te dije puede que tenga defectos y se cómo eres con la tecnología, te da un paro cardiaco cada vez que la tuya tarda en arrancar y piensas que la dañaste— dijo el unicornio blanco con una sonrisa.

La cara de Twilight mostraba algo de molestia como vergüenza ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, pero no eran carentes de verdad. Ella tenía un sumo cuidado con todas sus cosas y más cuando eran cosas que sus padres le regalaron con esfuerzo. Por eso cuando era algo tecnológico como su computadora o teléfono, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando parecían actuar de forma rara o tardaban en funcionar. Incluso llego a un punto donde llamo a su hermano a gritos mientras lloraba pidiéndole ayuda, la pantalla de su computadora no mostraba nada aun cuando la había encendido la maquina. No le costó mucho tiempo a su hermano arreglarla cuando se dio cuenta del que problema es que la pantalla no estaba encendida.

La risa de su hermano ese día nunca paro, ni por los siguientes 4 días, seguro hubiera seguido más tiempo si no fuera por la tremenda patada que le dio al no poder aguantar más las burlas de su hermano mayor. Moviendo un poco más su cabeza para mirar a su hermano –Prefiero morir de un paro cardiaco que darte mi premio, solo por el placer de verte no tenerlo— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad –Eres mala conmigo hermanita— dijo Shining Armor –Creo que eso podemos llamarlo Karma ¿No crees hermano mayor?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa conversación los dos unicornios siguieron su camino, no tardaron en llegar a su destino, era sin lugar a dudas el edificio más grande de la zona, en la parte de arriba del edificio estaba unas grandes letras que formaban el nombre de la empresa, incluso en las puerta de cristal de la entrada estaba estampado el logo de la pony hada futurista volando sobre la luna. Con una larga respiración la joven unicornio entro seguida por su hermano.

Un gran hall los recibió, pero era carente de muebles a menos que contara el de la recepción en donde una pony pegaso con un traje de oficinista estaba tecleando de forma rápida con la punta de sus alas. Twilight nunca había visto a un pegaso usando una computadora aunque sabía que había tres modelos diferentes, uno para cada raza. Para los ponies tierra era un modelo más sencillo en donde el mouse y teclado respondían bien con sus patas, para los pegasos el teclado fue diseñado totalmente plano y táctil, con el uso de las plumas de sus alas podían manejarlos con más facilidad al igual con las pantallas de sus computadoras que aunque no tan táctiles como el teclado, podían manipular ciertos elementos.

En cambio la de los unicornios era otro tema, primero era el mouse el cual era solo movido por su magia y respondía solamente a esta, el teclado era igual, no era por botones o táctil. Cuando la magia rodeaba una de las teclas fijas la computadora la registraba como si fuera una pulsación de un teclado normal, todo estos elementos eran hechos de forma más básica y menos elaboradas que de las otras computadoras por una razón. La computadora en sí y la pantalla eran las más trabajadas ya que debían registrar el movimiento que el unicornio hacia con sus patas en la pantalla. Al igual que con el modelo de los pegasos, la de los unicornios era más avanzada, realizando tareas más complicadas. Por eso el procesador de ese tipo de computadoras era más avanzado que el de las demás líneas.

Aun cuando Twilight era un unicornio, su computadora era un modelo para ponies tierra, ella no le importaba mucho eso ya que cumplía con lo que ella necesitaba aunque a veces tenía problemas con su teclado se las ingeniaba para poder solucionarlo. Con un poco de duda avanzo hacia la recepcionista –Bu…buenos días, vine para recoger mi premio— dijo con un tono de voz un poco bajo –Nombre— fue lo único que dijo la pegaso sin despegar la vista del monitor, esto le cayó un poco mal a la unicornio pero no dijo nada al respeto –Twilight Sparkle— dijo ahora con un tono normal de voz aunque con un leve tono de molesta.

La recepcionista teclo el nombre, sus ojos se abrieron un poco pero volvió a la normalidad –Pase adelante, agarre el elevador al piso 24, luego doble a su derecha y la 5ta puerta a su pata izquierda entre. Es la sala de espera para los ganadores del primer premio— explico pasándole una tarjeta de visitante –Lastimosamente su acompañante no puede entrar con usted. Si lo desea puede esperar en nuestra sala de espera ubicada a su derecha, allí están los padres o representantes de otros ganadores— explico con un tono de voz neutro, esto no le gusto a la joven unicornio y volteo a ver su hermano –Tranquila Twily, yo te voy a esperar. Te irá bien— dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Twilight asintió aun algo nervioso, con su magia agarro la tarjeta de visitante y pasándola por un lector pudo tener acceso al edificio. Con una última volteada de su cabeza pudo ver a su hermana moviendo su patada alzada y moviéndola de un lado para otro para darle ánimos, con una sonrisa le devolvió el gesto y siguió adelante. El ascensor estaba frente a ella y sin pensarlo presiono el único botón de este. No tardo un minuto cuando sonó el timbre y las puertas lentamente se abrieron.

Una vez dentro del cubículo fijo sus ojos violetas en el tablero y rápidamente marco el del piso 24, con otro sonido las puertas se cerraron y comenzó su lento ascenso hasta su destino. El sonido del elevador volvió aparecer cuando el tablero marco el numero 6, las puertas se abrieron pero para Twilight parecía que de una forma aun más lenta que cuando lo llamo pero no pensó en eso más al ver lo que tenía en frente de ella. Un semental pegaso estaba frente a ella, era más alto que su hermano, incluso un poco más alto que el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, su pelaje era de un blanco tan puro que podía jurar que brillaba, su melena la cual estaba peinado hacia atrás era de un rubio como el sol en un día de verano, al igual que su cola pero lo que le llamo poderosamente su atención fueron sus ojos, uno de un color azul como el cielo despejado pero el otro, era tan rojo como la misma sangre.

Para Twilight, la presencia de este pegaso la hizo sentirse pequeña, incluso pudo sentir el rubor en su rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa el pegaso entro al ascensor, la joven yegua se hizo a un lado para darle espacio de una forma algo torpe y nerviosa, se fijo un poco en sus alas las cuales eran más grande que el pegaso promedio, incluso llegaban a cubrir sus flancos lo cual no le dejaba ver su Cutie Mark. Pero no pensó en eso sino en otra cosa –¿Interesada en mis ojos joven dama?— pregunto el semental moviendo su cabeza levemente para verla.

La unicornio se sonrojo aun mas al sentirse descubierta –Yo…una vez tuve que hacer una tarea sobre tema libre y…escogí sobre la heterocromía. Es muy rara y…nunca la había visto en un pony— susurro apenada recibiendo una suave risa del pegaso –Lo se, me hace especial aunque debo decirle joven dama. Usted se ve aun mas especial que yo— dijo con voz suave, haciendo que el corazón de Twilight por alguna razón latiera más rápido –¿Yo?— fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

El rostro del semental se movió mas para poder estar frente al de Twilight –Si, puedo verlo en tus ojos joven dama, eres especial y única. Me pregunto qué cambios traerás a este mundo— susurro con tranquilidad pero en el pequeño espacio parecía que sus palabras eran más fuertes. La unicornio lavanda quería decir algo aunque parecía que había perdido la voz, hasta que volvió a sonar el pitido del ascensor causando que diera un leve grito de susto. El botón del piso 24 estaba iluminado y las puertas se abrieron –Este es tu piso joven dama, espero poder volver a encontrarnos en el futuro cercano— susurro de nuevo con su suave sonrisa.

Twilight pestañeo algo confundida y al principio no se movió, pero luego pudo comenzar a moverse. Una vez fuera del ascensor giro su cabeza para ver como las puertas se cerraban y con ellas se llevaban al semental pegaso el cual nunca dejo de sonreír. Cuando las puertas finalmente cerraron pudo notar que su respiración era algo agitada "¿Qué…que acaba de pasar allí?" se pregunto, se sentía nerviosa pero también podía sentir algo en su cuerpo. Algo que no podía identificar bien.

Tratando de olvidar el suceso se concentro en las indicaciones que le dio la recepcionista, girando hacia su derecha comenzó a moverse, contando las puertas hasta llegar a la 5ta, tragando su nerviosismo giro el pomo con su magia y entro.

Era una habitación pequeña pero lo suficiente para tener algunas sillas, en ellas estaban 4 diferentes ponies, una pony tierra de pelaje amarrillo, de melena y cola de color rosa largas y bien peinadas, un flequillo tapaba una de sus ojos, su Cutie Mark eran 6 flores rosas que formaba un circulo, sus ojos eran un verde suave y se notaba que estaba nerviosa, al lado de ella estaba una pegaso de pelaje color cyan, lo mas resaltante de ella era su melena desarreglada multicolor que parecía un arcoíris, sus ojos magenta claro mostraban un fastidio, también noto las dos perforaciones en su oreja derecha, llevaba una chaqueta negra la cual lograba tapar un poco su Cutie Mark aunque por lo que pudo ver era una rayo de los tres colores primarios.

A su lado estaba una unicornio, su pelaje era blanco pero comparándolo con el del semental del ascensor este era apagado, llevaba un lujoso sombrero con adornos de diamantes, su melena y cola de color índigo estaban sumamente peinadas ya que esos rizos no parecían naturales, sus ojos azules miraban con indiferencia a todos, su Cutie Mark era tres diamantes azules, el ultimo pony era un semental pegaso, su pelaje era de un naranja no tan fuerte como el de su amiga Applejack, su melena y cola eran un poco más cortas de lo normal, de dos tipos de azul oscuro diferente, sus ojos era de un azul claro, por ultimo su Cutie Mark era un escudo de armas con un gran relámpago amarrillo.

Twilight entro un poco más a la habitación –Disculpe ¿Esta es la sala de espera para los ganadores del primer premio?— pregunto un poco nerviosa –Si lo es señorita ¿Usted debe ser la quinta ganadora no?— pregunto el semental recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Twilight afirmándolo –Por fin, será que ya podremos recibir la cosa esa e irnos— dijo la pegaso molesta cruzando sus patas delanteras –Faltan 15 minutos para las 12 querida, tendrás que esperar un poco— dijo la unicornio blanca solo para recibir un resoplido de la pegaso que parecía un más molesta.

Twilight pestañeo y entro con cuidado a la habitación, la pegaso le daba algo de miedo pero un cosquilleo en su mente le decía que ya la había visto, al igual que la unicornio blanco, pero temiendo que la pegaso le atacara con solo hablarle se dirigió a la unicornio –Disculpa pero ¿No nos hemos visto en otra parte?— pregunto. La unicornio blanca la miro pero su mirada era más suave que al principio –Me estaba preguntado lo mismo querida, tu rostro me suena…¿Acaso no estudias en la secundaria de ponyville? ¿Talvez en la Clase A de segundo año para unicornios?— pregunto recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza de la joven yegua lavanda –¡Lo sabia! Yo también estudio allí pero soy de la Clase B, segundo año. Mi nombre es Rarity— se presento la unicornio.

Con estos datos Twilight se encontró un poco confundida –Soy Twilight Sparkle, perdona pero no soy de fijarme mucho a mi alrededor en la escuela, como estoy muy metida en mis estudios para conseguir la beca— dijo algo apenada –Espera un momento ¿Tu eres la cerebrito unicornio que tanto se habla de la escuela? Te imaginaba con las típicas gafas de fondo de botella y frenillos— dijo la pegaso cyan –Por lo que dices imagino que tu también eres de nuestra escuela querida— dijo Rarity aunque su tono de voz era algo molesto –¡¿No sabes quién soy?! ¡Soy Rainbow Dash!

Capitana del equipo de Futbol Aéreo de la Secundaria de Ponyville. Segundo Año de la Clase A y gracias a mi el equipo se ha levantado de su mala racha de victorias— dijo con orgullo y soberbia mientras inflaba su pecho.

Ahora esto era una gran coincidencia, sabía por Applejack sobre algunas historias de la capitana de futbol aéreo de su escuela pero realmente nunca la había visto, pero lo que más recordaba era que su amiga se quejaba de lo orgullosa y molesta que era la pegaso y parecía que eran ciertas sus historias. Movió su cabeza a un lado para poder mirar a la otra yegua en la habitación –¿También eres de nuestra escuela?— pregunto Twilight pero la pony tierra movió rápidamente su cabeza negándolo –No…yo…yo soy de manehattan, estoy terminando mi primer año de universidad. Mi…mi nombre es Posey— susurro nerviosa la pony de color amarrillo –¿En serio? Yo una vez estuve allí cuando era una potra junto con mi mejor amiga, es una de las ciudades más grandes de Equestria y tienen la segunda y tercera mejores universidades del continente. Si no mal recuerdo una de ellas tiene el mayor jardín botánico donde se estudia diversas materias de la medicina— dijo con emoción Twilight.

Posey dio una leve sonrisa –Es verdad, allí estoy estudiando medicina general, las materias son duras al igual que las practicas pero me encanta— dijo un poco más calmada la joven yegua –Entonces eres mayor que nosotras querida, debo decir que eres muy bella ¿Nunca pensaste estudiar una carrera de modelaje?— pregunto Rarity. Posey se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza tratando de que su melena cubriera más su rostro –No…aunque me lo han dicho pero…soy muy penosa ante las cámaras— susurro algo roja –Pues creo que aquí nos sacaran fotos si es lo que vi cuando me asome hace un rato afuera— dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa haciendo que Posey comenzara a temblar de nervios –Déjala tranquila, la pobre ya está nerviosa para que alguien como tu la ponga peor. Toma querida, bebe un poco de agua— dijo Rarity haciendo levitar una botella de agua mineral con su magia hasta la pony tierra.

Posey la tomo con cuidado –Gracias— susurro bebiendo un poco de agua, Twilight se fijo por ultimo en el único semental del cuarto –Creo que nos falta conocerte a ti. Twilight Sparkle— se presento la joven unicornio lavanda –Flash Sentry, un placer señorita— se presento el pegaso con una leve inclinación de su cabeza –Vaya, un joven semental con modales. Es raro ver alguien como tu querido en estos días— dijo con alegría Rarity, Flash sonrió algo avergonzado –Bueno en mi trabajo debo tener unos buenos modales o puedo hacer enojar a mis superiores— explico –¿Tu ya trabajas? No pareces mayor que nosotras tres amigo— dijo Rainbow Dash señalándose a si misma y las dos unicornios del cuarto para desagrado de Rarity –Bueno, puedo decir que trabajo y estudio al mismo tiempo, soy parte de la Guardia Real de Canterlot pero solo soy un novato aun— explico el semental.

Los ojos de Rarity se abrieron ante lo que el joven pegaso dijo –¿Un Guardia Real? ¿Entonces debes haber estado ante las princesas no es así?— pregunto emocionada –Bueno, como dije aun soy un novato y solo las he visto de lejos. Pero puedo decir que son impresionantes aun con solo verlas— dijo sin duda alguna.

Cualquier otra conversación que hubiera tenido lugar no pudo seguir cuando por otra puerta se asomo la cabeza de un semental unicornio –En tres minutos comenzara la entrega damas y caballero, en estos momentos la presidenta de Future Moon está hablando a la prensa. Por favor si me siguen— pidió amablemente –¡Por fin! Ya era hora— se quejo la pegaso estirando sus alas y casi golpeando el sombrero de la unicornio blanca la cual gruño molesta pero se repuso y avanzo con elegancia, Flash salió con una leve sonrisa pero la pony tierra estaba temblando. Twilight se acerco un poco –Te dire algo, estoy tan nerviosa como tu, es mi primera vez en un concurso y también en ganar el primer premio— dijo con voz suave, pero esto a Posey la calmo bastante –Igual yo…creo que la suerte nos sonrió ¿No?— pregunto con una sonrisa la cual Twilight devolvió con una afirmación de cabeza.

Las dos yeguas salieron de la habitación y pronto alcanzaron a los demás, estaban frente a una cortina roja en un pequeño escenario, seguro usado para esta clase de eventos, movió un poco su cabeza para mirar a la presidente de la empresa, solo para llevarse una sorpresa que no había ningun pony en el escenario, sino una pantalla que lo único que mostraba era la señal de solo sonido –Por el Tartaro ¿Qué diablos es eso?— fueron las palabras de Rainbow Dash algo que todos los ganadores pensaron –Hace unos meses la compañía fue comprada por alguien, haciéndose nuestro nuevo presidente pero nunca se ha mostrado. Todas las juntas y decisiones las ha hecho vía online pero solo con sonido. Así que tenemos nuestra presidente fantasma como algunos empleados le hemos apodado aunque se hace llamar con el apodo de Selene— explico el empleado unicornio –"Ahora señoras y señores de la presa de Equestria, pasaremos al clímax que los ha traído aquí. Nuestros afortunados ganadores del primer premio"— anuncio la voz desde la pantalla.

El unicornio con un movimiento de su pata les indico avanzar y los 5 jóvenes salieron al escenario, el sonido de las pisadas suaves y rítmicas hizo que se sintieran algunos nerviosos, otros solo disfrutaban de la atención –"Demos la bienvenida a estos jóvenes que han sido no solo afortunados de ganar, sino de obtener el privilegio de probar el inminente futuro que se acerca a nuestra sociedad. Damas y caballeros de la prensa, les presento el 'Brazalete'. Strong Mind por favor"—todas las cabezas giraron al otro lado del escenario para ver a un unicornio un poco mayor el cual usaba una un traje bien cuidado y unos finos lentes cargando con su mágica 5 maletines medianos.

El unicornio que busco a los jóvenes ponies trajo en pequeño carro para poder depositar los maletines, estos al estar ya en una superficie firme se abrieron al mismo tiempo, la prensa inconscientemente movieron sus cabezas hacia el escenario, para tener el privilegio de ser "el primero" de poder ver la gran apuesta de la empresa Future Moon. Cuando los maletines se abrieron todos pudieron ver lo que parecía una pieza de armadura para la pata de un pony con lo que parecía ser una larga barra rectangular sobresaliendo levemente de ella.

Nadie dijo nada al principio porque nadie entendía lo que pasaba –"Por sus expresiones sé lo que están pensando ¿Acaso es esto una broma? Les puedo asegurar que no lo es. Si alguno de nuestros jóvenes ganadores pudiera dar un paso al frente y probar nuestro futuro"— pidió la voz femenina. Ninguna de ellos se atrevía, pero fue Twilight la que dio el primer paso y se acerco, movida por su curiosidad –Por favor señorita, extienda su pata izquierda— pidió el unicornio mayor cargando con su magia una de las piezas.

Con algo de nervios hizo lo que le pidieron, la pieza mágicamente se acerco a su pata, por un segundo casi la retrocede cuando la parte inferior de la pieza se abrió por si sola, con su curiosidad impulsándola levanto un poco mas su pata y por fin la pieza de metal hizo contacto con su pelaje. La pieza se cerró alrededor de su pata y pudo sentir un leve cosquilleo que se extendía por su pata hasta llegar a su columna vertebral, la placa rectangular se abrió deslizándose a un lado para rebelar una pequeña pantalla la cual mostraba un botón que indicaba 'Presionar' –"Por favor señorita, toque la pantalla táctil"— pidió la voz y conteniendo por un segundo el aliento Twilight se sentó para poder realizar la acción.

La pequeña pantalla comenzó a brillar hasta que de ella se elevo una pantalla holográfica tan grande como la de un monitor de computadoras, los ponies de las diferentes presas comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y algunos a tomar fotos. El logo de Future Moon apareció en la pantalla holográfica hasta que luego apareció un escritorio de computadora normal –"El 'Brazalete' es nuestro nueva línea de computadoras pero ya no ancladas a un hogar en casa, sino que ahora será posible llevarlas a donde uno quiera. Con la más avanzada tecnología que hemos desarrollado para ella las tres razas de ponies podrá usarla sin problema alguno. Señorita por favor pida al 'Brazalete' alguna función"— pidió la voz.

Twilight por un segundo no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría nada así que hizo lo primero que se le cruzo por su mente –Abrir Menú de Inicio—pidió, en la pantalla el botón a la izquierda inferior brillo para luego desplegar un menú, esto hizo que los de la prensa comenzaran hablar más fuerte –Programa de reproducción de música— dijo la joven unicornio al ver el programa básico de reproducción. La ventana del programa apareció ocupando toda la pantalla –Reproducir— pidió aunque no sabía que podría estar dentro de la nueva computadora.

Un video empezó, el cual mostraba el logo de Future Moon, pero la silueta de la pony Hada comenzó a moverse hasta volar hasta aparecer en la pantalla –¡Hola! ¡Felicidades por ser nuestro Ganador!— grito con un fondo de fuegos artificiales los cuales sonaban bastante duro –¡Alto!— exclamo Twilight algo asustada y el video se detuvo, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La suave risa de la voz femenina salió de la pantalla de video –Eso es un video que esperamos que todos ustedes vean para conocer un poco mejor su premio. Ahora seguro los señores de la prensa tienen ya alguna pregunta, tiene la palabra el enviado de Pony Diare— dijo la voz –Gracias, por lo que veo, el usuario debe tener su pata levantada para poder ver bien la pantalla del 'Brazalete' imagino que es como otros modelos de pantalla que puede ser táctil o detectar movimientos para poder realizar otras funciones ¿eso no obligaría al usuario a detenerse para poder realizar alguna acción?— pregunto el reportero –"Lo haría, sino hubiéramos pensado ya en eso. Strong Mind"— pidió la voz.

El unicornio saco de nuevo algo del maletín, unos lentes de color violeta, de una sola pieza los cuales a Twilight le recordaban vagamente a las genéricas películas de ciencia ficción que mostraban cosas de un posible futuro, con cuidado se las pusieron y cuando estuvieron fijas en su rostro brillaron. La pantalla holográfica desapareció dejando extrañados a todos pero Twilight trago aire asombrada –"Podría decirnos lo que ve señorita"— pidió la voz –Estoy viendo el escritorio en los lentes, incluso— inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia abajo sus cejas se levantaron –Con el movimiento de mi cabeza puedo ver el resto de la pantalla— explico asombrada –"Gracias, la señorita del Pegasus Express— dijo la voz –Gracias, mi pregunta ¿No es un riesgo estar caminando con el equipo, fácilmente puede provocar un accidente?— pregunto .

Por alguna razón la mente de Twilight imagino una silueta genérica de algún pony el cual sonreía e imaginaba que era la presidenta de Future Moon –Una pregunta muy buena y con otra buena respuesta. El 'Brazalete' detectara el movimiento del pony y cuando registre que este moviéndose se bloqueara hasta que ya no detecte movimiento de caminata. También hemos pensando en el nuevo futuro de las comunicaciones. Señorita por favor no se asuste"— pidió la voz y la pantalla se apago.

Twilight no pudo pensar que quiso decir la voz hasta que los, lentes se pusieron negros pero con el aviso de 'Video Llamada' brillando –"¿Puede escucharme señorita?"— pregunto la voz –Si...puedo escucharla ¿Pero cómo?— pregunto la unicornio para luego ver de nuevo al publico de periodistas al desaparecer el fondo negro aunque en el borde de los lentes mostraba las palabras 'Solo Sonido' –"Con el nuevo programa de Future Moon, por el momento en su fase beta y con el nombre 'Susurro'. La nueva ventana de las comunicaciones vía Online"— dijo la voz regresando a la pantalla de conferencias.

En esta mostro una imagen de los lentes del 'Brazalete' –"Los lentes tienen unos diminutos audífonos pero lo suficiente potentes para que el receptor escuche la voz del pony, la lente mostrara la cara del pony con quien esté hablando pero si este se encuentra en movimiento pasara automáticamente a su fase de solo sonido lo cual evitara distraerse. Por el momento solo se podrán hacer estas conversaciones estando conectado a la Red de sus hogares o alguna publica como en los cafés de algunos comercios o centros comerciales, pero en un posible futuro usara las redes de los teléfonos móviles aunque estos no serán reemplazados…posiblemente"— dijo la voz suavemente.

Los ponies de la prensa escribían como locos, otros usaban sus teléfonos para poder grabar la declaración y otros tomaban fotos –"Para cerrar esta ceremonia y entrevista, Future Moon se orgullece en entregarles este nuevo productos jóvenes ponies"— los lentes de Twilight salieron de su cabeza para ser guardadas en su maletín, el unicornio le pidió que levantara su pata para poder removerlo, una vez fuera y guardado, los cinco maletines fueron entregados a los jóvenes ponies –"Podemos decir, que ustedes tienen el futuro en sus patas jóvenes"— dijo la voz con orgullo, un mar de reflejos de cámara cegaron por un momento a los 5 ponies, por eso ellos no notaron, ni los de la prensa, la figura de un pegaso blanco el cual sonreía –Si, podemos decir eso, pero ¿Qué clase de futuro será ese?— pregunto al aire con su sonrisa para luego retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al escenario, más concreto a una joven unicornio de color lavanda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**El Comienzo del Fin**

Un suspiro de frustración escapo de los labios de Twlight, ya no sabía cuántos habían sido pero ya no le importaba llevar la cuenta. Solo quería que el maldito día terminara y regresar a su casa –Oh vamos Twi ¿Por qué no lo trajiste? La presumida de Rainbow Dash y la reina del drama de nuestra escuela los trajeron— dijo Applejack a su lado.

Ambas yeguas estaban en su sitio habitual, debajo de la fresca sombra del árbol –Porque no quiero la atención de toda la maldita clase y de la escuela sobre mi Applejack. Por eso no lo traje— dijo molesta –Eh, no es para que me trates así Twilight— dijo la pony tierra haciendo que la unicornio soltara otro suspiro –Lo siento AJ pero de verdad, estoy harta de que me estén preguntando sobre esa cosa. No ayuda en nada que esas dos estén hablando de todo el evento sino que salí en el periódico—dijo Twilight –Te refieres a este—pregunto Applejack levantando uno abierto en una página, haciendo que Twilight gimiera de molestia.

Una gran foto de ella con los otros 4 ganadores era lo primero que se podía ver, seguido del gran título de "¡Future Moon! Demostrando una vez más que son el futuro en Equestria". El articulo era extenso y para males con fotos de ella –¿Por qué tuve que dar el paso al frente? Debí dejar que alguno otro lo diera— susurro con sus patas tapando su cara –Vamos Twi, no saliste nada mal y prefiero verte a ti que alguna de esas dos. Ahora cuéntame cómo es el aparato— pidió su amiga con una sonrisa –Cálmate AJ, parece mi hermano— dijo con una leve sonrisa la unicornio.

Twilight le comenzó a contar lo que paso luego de terminada la entrega del Brazalete, de cómo tuvo que soportar las preguntas de su hermano, de cómo este le pedía que le mostrara cómo funcionaba, probarlo y así durante todo el camino de regreso a Ponyville. Si no fuera por un hechizo de cremallera que aprendió nunca hubiera podido callar a Shining Armor, una vez en casa solo se metió a su cuarto, dejo la maletín en una esquina de su cuarto y –¡¿Te dormiste?! ¿Te dormiste teniendo la mejor computadora en toda Equestria?— pregunto Applejack –En mi defensa todo eso me dejo agotada— dijo Twilight.

Applejack suspiro –Bueno lo puedo entender y más cuando me explicaste lo que paso en ese elevador con ese extraño pegaso pero ¿Estas engañando a mi hermano?— pregunto con una sonrisa –¡Y tu sigues con lo de Macintosh! Ya te dije que tu hermano no me atrae— dijo Twilight mirando a otro lado para no mostrar el rubor en su cara, aun así podía sentir la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Con un suspiro volteo de nuevo su cabeza para mirarla –Mira ¿Qué tal después de clases vienes a mi casa para que lo veas? ¿Feliz?— pregunto la unicornio lavanda solo para recibir una emocionada afirmación de cabeza por parte de la yegua de color naranja.

Con una leve sonrisa Twilight comenzó a comer en silencio junto con Applejack, por unos minutos ninguna de las dos, solo disfrutaban de sus almuerzos y del suave viento –¿Crees qué en esa cosa se le pueda instalar juegos? Sera sumamente interesante poder ver en esos lentes el juego en vez del monitor. Sería como estar dentro de el— dijo con una gran sonrisa Applejack pero se quedo callada cuando obtuvo una mirada asesina de su amiga unicornio –Yo solo decía— susurro en voz baja para luego dar una mordida a su sándwich.

)()()(

La puerta del árbol hogar se abrió –¡Ya llegue mamá, Applejack esta conmigo!— anuncio Twilight –Oh Applejack, que gusto verte ¿Van a trabajar en sus tareas? Deberían de paso repasar un poco. Los exámenes están cada día más cerca— dijo la señora Velvet saliendo de la cocina para abrazar a la pony tierra –Si señora— dijo con una sonrisa Applejack –Vamos AJ, antes que mi hermano regrese y trate de abrir mi cuarto— dijo Twilight ya subiendo las escaleras –¿En serio no era broma que tu hermano trato de entrar en la noche a tu cuarto? Si Big Mac me hiciera algo así estaría postrado en la cama por una de mis patadas— dijo la joven yegua siguiendo a su amiga mientras la unicornio adulta se reía de la conversación.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la joven unicornio, con su magia saco una llave y rápido la introdujo en la cerradura para abrirla, una vez abierta las dos entraron y Twilight cerró la puerta –Casi tres semanas sin venir y ya casi olvido como es tu cuarto de desorganizado— dijo la pony tierra viendo el reguero de libros, lápices y plumas por todo el suelo –Como si tú fueras la reina del orden— dijo Twilight buscando algo en una esquina de su cuarto –Por lo menos en el mío puedo caminar sin tener que evitar pisar algo— dijo con una sonrisa pero guardo silencio cuando la unicornio levito el pequeño maletín hasta su cama, las dos se sentaron una al lado de la otra de un lado de la cama. Con la magia de Twilight el maletín se abrió, dejando ante los ojos de ambas el contenido de este.

Las cejas de Applejack se movieron hacia arriba –Es verdad lo que dijiste y lo que escuche en la escuela. Parece una pieza de armadura— dijo al verlo mejor cuando este levito por la magia de la unicornio –Y como te dije es un poco raro al ponerlo— dijo Twilight acercándolo a su pata izquierda, el brazalete se abrió y cuando el frio metal hizo contacto con su pelaje se cerró alrededor de la pata, la sensación de cosquilleo apareció de nuevo y como en la entrega llego a sentirlo subir por su columna vertebral.

Levanto su pata derecha y toco la descubierta pantalla del brazalete, de inmediato la pantalla holográfica cobro vida –¡Cielos! Es como en esas películas que veíamos de potras— dijo con felicidad Applejack viendo la pantalla, por curiosidad levanto una de sus patas y trato de tocar la pantalla, su pata la atravesó y la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse –¡AJ! No se si eso le hará algo malo. No vuelvas hacerlo— dijo algo molesta Twilight –Lo siento, no pude resistirme— se disculpo apenada la pony tierra.

Cuando el logo de Future Moon desapareció y el escritorio fue visible, las dos amigas estuvieron en silencio –Y…¿Ahora qué?— pregunto Applejack –Recuerdo que la Presidenta dijo algo de un video y creo que fue el mismo que active en la entrega. Vamos a verlo pero primero, volumen al 50%— dijo Twilight, la ventana del control del volumen se abrió y esta se configuro al porcentaje pedido –Genial— fue lo único que dijo Applejack al ver esto –Reproducir video— dijo con algo de duda la unicornio, esperando que el reproductor se abriera de una y que el único video dentro de la computadora portátil fuera el mismo que activo accidentalmente.

Sonrió al ver que el programa si se abrió y comenzó a reproducir algo, de inmediato el logo de Future Moon hizo acto de presencia y la introducción que vio comenzó –Si fue buena idea que le bajaras el volumen, suena muy fuerte— comento Applejack sacando de su alforja un dulce de chocolate –Ahora seguro tienes muchas preguntas sobre tu nueva computadora. Yo seré tu guía en esta maravillosa aventura— dijo la "Hada" Pony –La próxima vez pide un manual de instrucciones, no me importaría leerlo que aguantar la voz de ese bicho— dijo Appleajck pero fue callada por Twilight.

Al lado de la "Hada" Pony apareció una imagen del Brazalete –Este es el nuevo invento de Future Moon y tu nueva computadora, con la más avanzada tecnología y de las mentes más brillantes ha nacido esta creación. El Brazalete es un aparato que puede cumplir con todas las funciones de cualquier computadora actual en el mercado— la imagen del brazalete desapareció para luego aparecer las de otros modelos de computadoras, incluso de algunas de otras compañías –Future Moon desarrollo este modelo para así englobar en una sola maquina las necesidades de las tres razas de Pony— las imágenes se fueron y ahora tres siluetas, la de un unicornio, la de un pegaso y la de un pony tierra aparecieron, todas con el Brazalete en una de sus patas delanteras –En el futuro cada pony tendrá un Brazalete y todos podrán operarlo sin dificultad alguna— las imágenes desaparecieron.

Applejack silbo –Si pero el precio de esta cosa seguro será astronómico comparada con los modelos actuales— Twilight tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, las computadoras para ponies tierras eran las más "baratas" comparadas con las de los unicornio, no quería imaginar cual sería el precio de este si era para las tres razas –A diferencia de las computadoras normales que están conectadas a la electricidad, el Brazalete posee una batería interna que puede durar 24 horas con un uso leve, si es un uso constante puede durar cerca de 15 horas y dependiendo de las tareas que estés realizando se estima que su máxima duración será de 8 horas— explico la "Hada" –Bueno, imagine que usaría baterías ¿Crees que serán reemplazables?— pregunto la pony tierra –Ni idea, ni siquiera le he visto alguna tapa o abertura donde puedan estar— dijo Twilight –La batería no se puede reemplazar, puedes cargarla conectándola a cualquier enchufe de electricidad con el cable que está incluido en el maletín cerca del borde en la parte superior, pero si eres un usuario unicornio. Dentro hay un archivo de texto en donde hay un hechizo de carga para el Brazalete, se te advierte que primero practiques con el medidor que también está incluido para evitar sobrecargar el Brazalete y fundir algún componente de este— explico el video.

Aj gruño a esto –Debí imaginar que algo tendría para facilitar a los unicornios, lo siento Twi— se disculpo la joven –Tranquila Applejack, cuando tengas el tuyo te ayudare a cargarlo— dijo con una sonrisa Twilight ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su amiga para luego volver a concentrarse en el video –Para evitar que información importante dentro del Brazalete sea usada por alguien más en caso de ser robado, los desarrolladores han implementado un seguro en el brazalete— comenzó a explicar la "Hada". Mostrando de nuevo la siluetas de los tres diferentes ponies pero dentro de ellos una especie de masa traslucida de color blanco –Estudios recientes han demostrado que no solo los unicornios poseen magia, tanto los pegasos como ponies tierra poseen sus propias firmas mágicas. Por eso los Pegasos pueden manipular el clima y los ponies tierra pueden cultivar la tierra y el crecimiento de diversas plantas con facilidad, el Brazalete una vez acoplado en tu pata registra esta firma de energía— las masas tomaron cada una un color diferente, una violácea en el unicornio, una azul para el pegaso y una verde para el pony tierra. Cada uno luego tuvo un Brazalete en su pata y este comenzó a brillar del mismo color que la masa dentro del cuerpo de las siluetas –Así tu Brazalete reconoce quien eres y en el caso de robo, el que intente usarlo no podrá porque la firma de magia no es la misma— explico la "Hada".

El silencio se apodero del cuarto, ninguna de las dos amigas hablaron –Eso…no lo sabía ¿Tú sabías eso Twilight?— pregunto en shock Applejack –No, nunca he escuchado algo así pero…siempre tuve la duda de cómo los pegasos y los ponies tierra podían hacer esas cosas y…esta explicación no parece nada loca si lo piensas— dijo asombrada Twilight y a la vez emocionada. Pero la duda comenzaba a crecer en su cerebro ¿Por qué algo así no se había anunciado al público en general? Pero se concentro en el video que parecía aun no terminar –Esta investigación es reciente, si aun no has escuchado de ella es que aun no se ha anunciado al publico pero en poco se informara, esta información fue agregada para poder explicar sobre el sistema de seguridad del Brazalete. Para finalizar todo programa que desees instalar en tu computadora podrás comprarlo de forma Online desde nuestra tienda virtual de Future Moon. Si posees alguno de nuestros equipos anteriores puedes conectar el Brazalete a tu computadora para poder hacer un "traslado" de programas al Brazalete. Pero si son programas obtenidos de forma ilegal el Brazalete no los instalara, por favor no beneficies a la piratería cibernética. Future Moon espera que disfrutes del Brazalete y de las nuevas cosas que saldrán en el futuro— dijo la "Hada" y con eso el video por fin se termino.

Una vez que el video termino las dos amigas estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, procesando toda la información –A la final no hablaron si se podía jugar online en esa cosa— fue el comentario de Applejack –No puedo creer que después de escuchar sobre la magia en las dos razas fuera de la de los unicornios puedas solo concentrarte en juegos— dijo Twilight –Es como dijo esa cosa, aun no se ha dicho sobre él, si comienzo a decirlo voy a lucir como una loca. Prefiero esperar hasta que sea anunciado para luego restregarlo en la cara de esos unicornios de fantasía, aunque podría hacerlo ya en la cara de la reina del drama ya que debió haber visto el video también— dijo con una sonrisa de maldad la joven yegua pensando en las caras que pondria de cierta unicornio blanca.

Twilight negó con su cabeza aunque tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, de nuevo el silencio se apodero del cuarto pero como antes en poco fue roto –Twilight— dijo Appleajck –¿Si?— pregunto la joven unicornio –¿Tu hermano fue el que te instalo todos los programas en tu computadora no?— pregunto la pony tierra –Si— fue la respuesta de Twilight aunque no entendía a que venía esa pregunta –Bueno, recuerdo que el me ayudo a instalar algunas cosas en la mía cuando te pedí ayuda para buscar ciertos programas. Recuerdo que tenía todo en su Pen-Drive— por un momento la unicornio lavanda no entendía a donde quería llegar su amiga con esa conversación pero en poco lo hizo. La parte final del video regreso a su cabeza y llevo su pezuña derecha a la cara, todos sus programas los instalo su hermano mayor, eran versiones de pruebas que solo debían durar un mes pero el pudo quitar eso y dejarlos permanentes en su computadora –Por el Tartaro y todos los demonios que están allí— susurro enojada, Applejack trato de consolar a su amiga dándole suaves cariños en su espalda.

)()()(

Pocos días habían pasado y Twilight aun disfrutaba de la cara de frustración de su hermano mayor cuando no pudo usar el Brazalete, lástima que no tenía una cámara para poder guardar el momento por siempre. También ya se había acostumbrado un poco a el, incluso ahora mismo lo llevaba puesto.

Le impresionaba que no le molestaba para nada al caminar, aunque parecía frágil a la primera vista era bastante duradero y no le impedía o restaba movimientos a su pata, parecía que Future Moon había pensado en todo e incluso ningún error o defecto había aparecido cuando lo usaba. También se alegraba que el boom del nuevo aparato había casi pasado en su instituto, aunque ya muchos de sus compañeros de clase habían visto el de Rarity o de la capitana de futbol Rainbow Dash. Algunos se acercaron para poder el suyo y preguntarle cosas.

Por suerte no duro mucho tiempo porque los maestros ordenaron silencio y comenzaron a dictar sus clases, Twilight se concentraba en anotar todo lo que podía pero su vista viajaba del cuaderno a su Brazalete, había tenido de nuevo el sueño de hace unos días, pero algo ligeramente había cambiado y eran dos cosas, lo primero es que llevaba el Brazalete en el sueño y lo segundo. Cuando estuvo en la parte donde se despertó la ultima vez, en ese vacío de oscuridad, cientos de ojos comenzaron a aparecer. De diferentes tamaños y colores, algunos se podían notar una calidez y calma que aligeraban su alma pero otros cargados de odio y maldad que hacían que su cuerpo temblara de pavor.

Agito levemente su cabeza tratando de olvidar el recuerdo de ese extraño sueño y de volver a concentrarse en la clase de historia. Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que el timbre del descanso por fin sonó y con ella la típica marea de estudiantes buscando su libertad, como siempre Twilight se tomo su tiempo para poder salir solo que no espero algo. Cierta unicornio esperándola en la entrada de su salón de clases –Hola querida, espero no molestarte. Deseaba invitarte a comer junto a unos compañeros de clases— hablo con elegancia Rarity mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba su blanco rostro mientras acomodaba su melena.

La unicornio lavanda se quedo algo asombrada por la invitación de la otra estudiante, nunca la había visto o sabido de ella pero con los cuentos que Applejack le había dado sobre ella sabía que Rarity era consideraba una especie de reina entre la población masculina de estudiantes, en simples palabras la típica estudiante popular que usaba su status para beneficiarse –Gracias Rarity pero, mi mejor amiga me esta esperando para comer, comemos siempre juntas— explico Twilight con una sonrisa esperando no ofender a la unicornio.

Rarity pestañeo por unos segundos pero recupero su rostro amigable –Oh entiendo, pero espero que para mañana puedas unirte a mi o mejor ¿No tienes problemas de que me una a ustedes dos para almorzar?— pregunto la unicornio. Ahora Twilight se preguntaba porque en el interés de Rarity pero ya hablaría de eso con Applejack –No creo que haya problema alguno, me reúno con mi amiga en el patio, cerca de un árbol para poder comer. Seguro podrás vernos sin dificultad— explico Twilight –Espera ¿Comes afuera del comedor? ¿Sentada en el suelo?— pregunto como si estuviera en shock la unicornio blanca ante lo que decía la unicornio lavanda –Pues si, me gusta estar al aire libre ¿Hay algún problema?— pregunto extrañada –¡No! No hay ninguno querida, nos vemos mañana entonces, y que tengas buen provecho— se despidió Rarity alejándose.

Aun extrañada Twilight recogió sus alforjas, ya hablaría de esto cuando llegara con su amiga –¡Eh! ¡Cerebrito!— la unicornio volteo su cabeza, detrás de ella venia volando suavemente Rainbow Dash –¿Cómo andas?— pregunto la capitana de futbol una vez cerca de Twilight –Eh…bien, iba a salir a comer— respondió Twilight –Ok entonces no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, la cosa esta—dijo mostrando su Brazalete el cual parecía que decoro ya que llevaba pintada líneas rojas –Esta mostrándome avisos de batería baja, no imagine que tenía una y no se cómo cargarlo o si se pueden reemplazar ¿Tienes idea?— pregunto.

Twilight parpadeo algo sorprendida –¿No viste el video de información?— pregunto primero –¿Qué video?— con eso fue suficiente respuesta para la unicornio lavanda –Hay un video que explica ciertas cosas del Brazalete, te recomiendo que lo veas pero para responderte, hay cables dentro del maletín, uno de ellos es para poder cargarlo. En el video te indicara donde está la entrada de energía— explico, la pegaso sonrió –Gracias cerebrito, sabía que tú me ayudarías, no como esa reina del drama ¿No quieres ir a comer algo?— pregunto –Lo siento, voy a comer con mi amiga y creo que ya debe estar esperándome— dijo Twilight –Ok cerebrito, otro día. Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto— se despidió Rainbow Dash dando media vuelta para irse volando por el pasillo.

Sin esperar a que ocurriera algo mas, la joven yegua comenzó a trotar rápido, ya estaba algo retrasada y no quería hacer esperar más a su amiga. Cuando por fin pudo salir y llegar a su sitio de siempre Applejack le pregunto que la demoro tanto. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a contarle todo –Bueno por lo menos sabemos porque la capitán cerebro de nube te busco ¿Pero qué querrá la Reina del Drama?— se pregunto la pony tierra mordiendo una manzana –Pues no se ¿crees que será también para preguntarme sobre la batería del Brazalete?— pregunto –Puede ser, seguro esas dos fueron las únicas que no vieron el video— Applejack dio el ultimo mordisco a la manzana para luego guardar en su recipiente los restos, solo para sacar otra y comenzar a comerla.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos –Eh Twi ¿Después de clases me puedes acompañar al centro comercial?— pregunto Applejack –Claro pero pensé que no te gustaba mucho ir— dijo Twilight –Y no me sigue gustando pero le prometí a Appleboom que si mejoraba sus notas en sus exámenes le regalaría algo y ya me entrego los exámenes, la pequeña comadreja saco la máxima puntación en cada uno. Solo desearía que no tuviera que sobornarla con premios para que lo hiciera siempre— dijo con un suspiro solo ganándose la risa de su amiga unicornio para luego unirse a ella.

)()()(

Las dos amigas por fin libres de sus clases de ese día, iba a paso lento al centro comercial de Ponyville el cual se había construido en una zona que se tuvo que deforestar para la ampliación de la pequeña ciudad, parte de un gran bosque llamado Everfree, por eso el centro comercial llevaba su nombre aunque la mitad del antiguo pueblo estuvo en desacuerdo, no se pudo detener la expansión de la ciudad aunque la otra mitad del pueblo estaba agradecida de la tala de parte del bosque ya que este contenía criaturas peligrosas que en pasado habían aterrorizado al pueblo.

Las dos charlaban animadamente cuando de pronto Twilight se detuvo, enseguida Applejack se detuvo quedándose mirando a su amiga –¿Qué ocurre Twi?— pregunto –Escuche algo—dijo en voz baja, la pony tierra pestañeo pero movió sus orejas a ver si escuchaba algo, de pronto un sonido de lo que parecía algún animal comiendo algo llego a sus oídos aunque había algo raro en el sonido –Parecer ser algún animal, un perro callejero lo más posible. Esta zona está llena de ellos— dijo Applejack acercándose a un callejón.

Twilight se movió para alcanzar a su amiga –Espera AJ— pidió la unicornio, si algo que su amiga no soportaba además de los unicornios presumidos era ver a un perro callejero, aunque no podía sacarlo de las calles ella les dejaba algo de comida. Por eso siempre cargaba algo de alimentos para perros. Cuando estuvo a su lado las dos se asomaron a un callejón, en la oscuridad pudieron ver algo moviéndose mientras comía algo –Solo déjalo aquí Applejack—susurro Twilight, el sonido que el perro hacia al comer la ponía algo inquieta –Tranquila Twilight, el seguro tendrá más miedo de nosotras que nosotras de el— susurro la pony tierra entrando un poco mientras sacaba de sus alforjas unas galletas.

Twilight no podía sacarse el nerviosismo del cuerpo, cuando de pronto un terrible hedor golpeo su nariz, olía a sangre y por la fuerza del olor era en gran cantidad. Noto que su amiga se detuvo pero no pudo decir nada cuando lo vio, el charco de sangre que se extendía hacia a ella. Levanto su cabeza y por fin pudo ver que lo que estaba allí no era un perro y no estaba comiendo basura, era el cuerpo de un semental brutalmente desgarrado, pero no solo la visión del cadáver aterro a las dos jóvenes yeguas, era lo que se estaba comiendo el cadáver que las dejo peor.

Era una criatura que ninguna de las dos había visto, ni siquiera en las clases sobre las diferentes criaturas que habitaban en Equestria u otra parte del mundo, era un ser bípedo de patas delgadas, como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo, al igual que su pecho y brazos los cuales lo poco que le quedaba de piel estuviera pegada a sus huesos, menos su estomago que parecía estar hinchado al punto de explotar, filosas garras se extendían hacia ellas pero no solo estas, sino los filosos colmillos que se asomaban de la pequeña boca de la criatura, su rostro al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba pegado a su cráneo, sus ojos hundidos mostraban el desespero de comida pero lo aterrador de eso era que parecía tener el rostro de un pony.

Las dos no podían moverse, estaban paralizadas del miedo, la criatura chillo y dio un gran salto hacía su siguiente víctima, la yegua de color naranja –¡Applejack!— grito Twilight, aun con el temor, puede ser alguna parte instintiva primitiva de su cerebro pero el cuerno de la unicornio brilló con fuerza, disparando una sola ráfaga de energía color magenta contra la criatura en pleno vuelo la cual le dio justo en el pecho haciendo que gritara de dolor y saliera volando dentro del callejón.

Applejack aun no se movía, ni noto como su cuerpo fue rodeada por la magia de su amiga la cual la trajo a su lado, pero antes de alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo la criatura chillo de rabia, corriendo hacia las dos, las dos se abrazaron y una vez más el cuerno de Twilight brillo, en un gran destello magenta las dos desaparecieron, justo a tiempo cuando la garra del monstruo paso justo donde estaban sus cuellos.

En algún lado de la ciudad un fuerte destello magenta apareció y con el las dos amigas, Twilight y Applejack respiraban agitadamente, aun tratando de procesar el suceso, poco a poco las dos comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron con más fuerza. Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de sirenas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**En Busca de la Verdad**

La mente trabaja de formas raras y únicas, incluso en los momentos de más desesperación o mejor dicho, después de estos y de cómo realizaba procesos para protegerse. Pero Twilight era una unicornio con una mente un poco mejor desarrollada que de otros unicornios en algunos aspectos y parecía que su cerebro se negaba a olvidar el terriblemente momento que vivió hace casi una hora en un intento de analizar de que paso.

Moviendo sus ojos para poder ver de reojo a su amiga Applejack, pudo notar que aun ella jugaba con uno mechón de su melena rubia, era un mal habito que tenía cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés pero, no podía culparla. Ella también estaba bajo mucho estrés.

Su mente repaso los sucesos, el callejón, el cadáver, el monstruo que casi las mata hasta llegar al recuerdo del sonido a le lejanía de sirenas. Resulto que no se tele transporto tan lejos como ella hubiera deseado, Solo se movieron a dos cuadras del lugar pero agradecía al cielo, al sol, a la luna y las princesas de que no terminaron apareciendo en medio de una pared.

Los riesgos de hacer una tele transportación mágica sin pensar en un destino eran en pocas palabras, una muerte horrible. Tembló unos segundos al pensar que pudo haberles ocurrido pero olvido eso al concentrarse en lo que paso luego. La sirena que escuchaba a lo lejos era de la policía, cuando levanto su cabeza solo pudo ver borroso por la cantidad de lagrimas, pero pudo distinguir los coches especiales para las fuerzas del orden. Ponyville por mucho tiempo no tuvo vehículos que no fueran movidos por la fuerza misma de los ponies, pero ahora que se volvía una ciudad con ella venía los males típicos de una, los robos.

Por eso se instalo un mejor cuerpo de policía y con mejores equipos y con ello llego por fin los vehículos propulsados por combustible a base de elementos orgánicos, ella no entendía bien de que estaba hecho la sustancia que le daba vida a las maquinas o el mecanismo de estas. Era algo que no se había interesado. No supo en qué momento ella y Applejack estaban dentro de uno de los coches y en camino a la estación de policía.

Al principio pensó en cómo podría explicar lo que ellas vieron, pero las sorpresas desagradables no terminaron solo con la criatura, fue separada de Applejack aunque las dos no querían, la metieron en un cuarto con un espejo, el cual sabía que era la ventana de observación. Estaba en un cuarto de interrogatorio, pronto dos oficiales entraron y comenzaron hacerle diversas preguntas, algunas de que hacía en la zona donde estaba el cuerpo, que si su amiga había usado alguna arma.

¡Las estaban culpando de un asesinato! ¡Del semental que fue comido por ese monstruo! Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente más veloz que alguno de sus hechizos defensivos, trato de explicar lo que paso, el ruido, lo que ellas creyeron que era un perro callejero y lo que realmente era.

Basta decir que por las caras de los dos policías que no creían ni una palabra de lo que dijo, trataron de hablarle suavemente, diciendo que no fue su culpa. Por un momento se quedo en blanco, no entendía a que querían llegar. Fue cuando le dijeron una palabra clave, unicornio. El cuerpo era de un semental unicornio, por eso preguntaban que clase de arma uso su mejor amiga. ¡La querían culpar de un asesinato!

Fue cuando se fijo en un detalle que no noto antes, los dos policías eran unicornios. No sabía si era la adrenalina aun en su cuerpo, el miedo por la criatura o toda esa maldita interrogación, pero estallo. Insulto a todos el cuerpo de policías de Ponyville, acusándolos de racistas. No supo como termino con los dos policías de su interrogatorio y con tres más encima de ella tratando de contenerla.

Suspiro agotada, mental y físicamente estaba en el límite –Twily— susurro Applejack, la unicornio volteo su cabeza para poder mirar a su amiga a través de los barrotes, ambas estaban en celdas separadas –¿Si AJ?— pregunto en un tono bajo –Quiero irme a casa— volvió a susurrar Applejack –Yo también quiero irme a casa— dijo Twilight.

Las orejas de ambas se movieron cuando escucharon el sonido de los cascos acercándose, cuando la puerta se abrio era un guardia el cual rápidamente abrió las dos celdas —Se pueden ir— fue lo único que dijo, las dos sorprendidas no dijeron nada y salieron rapido de allí. Una vez fuera pudieron ver algo que las alegro, sus familias. Los padres de Twilight a penas al ver a su hija la abrazaron, Applejack corrió hasta su abuela abrazándola, su hermano Big Mac puso una pata sobre sus hombros.

Velvet abrazaba a su hija con fuerza pero su mirada subió para mirar a un viejo unicornio el cual era el jefe principal de la policía de Ponyville —Lo juro, si vuelve a acusar a estas niñas de algo así— susurro enojada pero el semental mayor no se inmuto —Solo hago el trabajo al cual me he dedicado más de la mitad de mi vida señora— fue su respuesta antes de irse.

Las dos familias salieron de la estación de policía, con pocas palabras se despidieron y cada una tomo rumbo a su hogar, Twilight no noto el tiempo ni cuando llegaron a casa, solo lo supo cuando sintió la magia de sus padres quitándole sus alforjas y uniforme —Siéntate cariño, voy hacer un chocolate caliente— dijo Velvet entrando en la cocina, sin rechistar se sentó y en poco su padre lo hizo.

Night Light era un unicornio de pelaje azul claro, su melena y cola era de un azul más oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color dorado tirando a Ámbar, su Cutie Mark eran dos lunas, una gran luna Creciente y una menguante dentro de la creciente. Ninguno de los dos unicornios dijo algo pero al final fue Twilight —Papá, nosotras no hicimos nada— susurro. Night Light asintió —Te creo hija, pero antes de decir algo más. Quiero escuchar tu historia— pidió con calma y una vez más la unicornio lavanda comenzó a relatar lo que paso.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde por fin acabo y dio paso a la noche, Twilight estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba, con el frio metal del Brazalete sobre su estomago, con los lentes puestos mientras escuchaba su música. En un intento de olvidar pero sin logro alguno, agradecía que sus padres la escucharon y tuvieron paciencia pero era realmente muy difícil creer que una criatura como la que ella y Applejack realmente existiera.

Cerrando sus ojos trato de nuevo en concentrarse en su música, pero fallo —Detener reproductor— dijo y la música paro —Abrir Menú de inicio, buscador— en sus lentes podía ver cada acción que ordenaba —Criaturas, animales, bestias— dijo con calma y espero un poco, una nueva ventana se abrió y con ella varios documentos PDF de libros. Con determinación empezó a leer.

)()()(

Applejack estaba en el lugar de siempre, pensando en el día de ayer. Su familia la escucho con paciencia pero les era muy difícil creer en lo que ella vio, su abuela era una yegua que había visto muchas criaturas del Everfree, por el Tartaro ella era una de las primeras ponies en estas tierras y había aprendido los peligros que se ocultaban en el bosque maldito.

Sus hermanos, Big Mac y Appleboom trataron de animarla, agradecía el gesto pero lo que ella y su mejor amiga habían pasado sería algo difícil de olvidar. Un ruido de cascos la hizo mover su cabeza, una leve sonrisa cruzo su cara al ver a su mejor amiga acercarse pero esta se borro de su rostro al verla mejor. Su melena estaba muy desarreglada, tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos violetas.

Con paso lento la unicornio se puso a su lado para luego desplomarse al suelo —Twi...¿Paso algo en tu casa?— pregunto preocupada el pony tierra pero se alivio cuando su amiga negó con la cabeza. Twilight iba a hablar cuando otra voz apareció —¡Por la Melena de Celestia! ¿Qué te paso querida?— las dos yeguas movieron sus cabezas para poder mirar el origen de la voz chillona, acercándose a ellas era Rarity la cual sacaba de su alforja varios cepillos para la melena junto con una pequeña sabana la cual puso al lado de Twilight, se acomodo y sin decir nada mas comenzó a peinarla —Cielos cerebrito, luces como si un tren te hubiera golpeado— dijo una voz desde arriba. Todas elevaron sus cabezas para ver como descendía Rainbow Dash la cual usaba por encima de su uniforme una chaqueta deportiva.

Applejack frunció el ceño a ver a dos de las ponies que menos quería ver en estos momentos —¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes dos aquí? Estoy teniendo una conversación con mi amiga— dijo enojada —Relájate mujer, solo venía a comer con la cerebrito— dijo la pegaso —Venía para la mismo pero no esperaba que cierta pony vinera también— dijo Rarity mirando de reojo a la pegaso cyan.

Twilight suspiro cansada, iba a decir algo cuando un pitido hizo que olvidara todo, se fijo en Rainbow Dash la cual levanto su pata izquierda para poder activar su Brazalete, la pantalla holográfica se desplego para luego tocarla suavemente en ella, esta se puso en negro y luego la imagen de Future Moon apareció pero solo el contorno el cual se llenaba para luego desaparecer y repetir esto algunas veces más.

La unicornio lavanda abrió sus ojos asombrada —¿Tienes conexión? Pero no hay ninguna red disponible cerca— la pegaso sonrió con orgullo —Conseguí la contraseña de la red del instituto cuando el profesor de computación se descuido. Te la puedo dar si me ayudas un poco con mi tarea de historia cerebrito— dijo Rainbow Dash. Applejack iba a decir algo pero Twilight le gano —Hecho— la sonrisa de la pegaso creció, sacando un trozo de papel de un bolsillo de su chaqueta se lo extendió a la unicornio.

Twilight lo tomo rápidamente con su magia y sin perder tiempo activo su Brazalete para introducir la contraseña —Querida, no apruebo esto. No solo es un delito entrar en la red del instituto sino también rebajarte a las condiciones de esta rufiana— dijo Rarity —Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la Reina del Drama— dijo Applejack ganándose una mirada mortal de la unicornio blanca —Se que está mal pero necesito ver si me han respondido en el foro— dijo Twilight. Por la cabeza de las otras tres ponies se preguntaban lo mismo ¿De qué hablaba la unicornio de color lavanda?

Su respuesta llego rápido cuando una ventana de internet se abrió en la pantalla de Twilight, las tres se acercaron para verla mejor —¿La ventana de lo oculto? Querida ¿Qué clase de pagina es esa?— pregunto Rarity —Es un foro de sucesos extraños que han sucedido por toda Equestria y en otros países, publique lo que vimos ayer AJ— dijo Twilight mirando a su amiga —Espera un momento cerebrito ¿Ayer? ¿Acaso ustedes dos estuvieron en ese extraño caso de asesinato cerca del centro comercial?— pregunto Rainbow Dash.

Applejack iba a decirle a la pegaso que se metiera en sus propios asuntos pero su amiga le gano el habla —Estuvimos allí— dijo Twilight —¿Es en serio ese rumor de que fue una clase de criatura que se comió al semental? ¿Cómo era?— pregunto emocionada la pegaso —Por el amor a Luna, ten un poco mas de tacto Rainbow Dash. Si ellas dos vieron realmente el asesinato de un inocente no puedes venir y preguntarle sobre algo tan ridículo como eso— dijo enojada Rarity —¿Cómo es eso que publicaste lo que vimos Twi? ¿Acaso describiste esa cosa?— pregunto Applejack —¡Entonces si es cierto que fue un monstruo!— exclamo la pegaso cyan.

Twilight no le prestó atención a la pegaso —Si AJ, anoche investigue cada libro que tenía sobre criaturas que se han registrado en Equestria, incluso de otros países y no encontré nada, intente enfocar mi búsqueda en la red pero no me ha dado fruto alguno, en la madrugada encontré este foro que está dedicado a la publicación de cosas y sucesos extraños vistos por otros ponies y publique una descripción de esa cosa— Explico la unicornio lavanda entrando a su cuenta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que tenía una notificación, alguien había respondido en el tema, sin perder tiempo toco la pantalla para poder ver su tema y la respuesta, la ventana se cargo y pronto otra sección del foro se abrió, la cual mostraba un tema —¿Sparkle1?— pregunto Rarity, la unicornio lavanda se sonrojo —Eran casi las 3:30 de la madrugada, no se me ocurrió otro nombre para crear la cuenta— susurro pero se concentro en la ventana —Estrella de la Mañana— leyó Applejack —Un raro nombre para un nick pero lee lo que puso cerebrito— pidió la pegaso algo interesada sobre la criatura.

Twilight lamio sus labios algo nerviosa —Buenos días Sparkle1, la descripción de la criatura que has dado es muy interesante y me ha dejado sorprendido. Nunca pensé ver que alguien mas conocería lo que es un Petra— las cuatro yeguas pensaron al mismo tiempo lo que era exactamente un Petra —Se le conocía con otros nombres como Peta o Gaki pero básicamente, son espíritus de ponies que en vida fueron codiciosos o corruptos y por su karma negativo fueron transformados en demonios con un apetito insaciable. Es por eso que sus cuerpos son tal delgados pero sus estomago o vientres son hinchados, por más que coman o beban nunca podrán satisfacerse, incluso en algunos escritos dicen que realmente no pueden comer nada ya que al poner alimento en sus bocas estos estallan en llamas, privándolos del alimento— se detuvo un momento para poder procesar lo leído, una palabra resaltaba con fuerza en su cabeza y parecía que la de las otras también —¿Acaso escribió que esa cosa era un demonio?— pregunto Rarity —Pues a menos que la cerebrito leyó mal pues si, dice que es un demonio ¿Acaso le temes Reina del Drama?— pregunto en burla Rainbow Dash ganándose una mirada de muerte.

Rarity acomodo su melena —Lo pregunto porque me es difícil creer eso, los demonios fueron confinados por las princesas hace siglos. Por algo son nuestras diosas— dijo la unicornio blanca —¿Tú crees eso? Eso son solo cuentos viejos que nos dicen para adorar a las princesas como si fueran lo más grandioso en el mundo— la pegaso con una mirada de fastidio. Antes de que comenzara alguna discusión Twilight siguió leyendo —Este demonio como otros pertenece a una antigua cultura que fue borrada por Celestia Y Luna hace casi 800 años, así que encontrar información de esta y otras mas que han sido borradas de la historia es muy difícil. Cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntarme— termino de leer el texto.

Un leve silenció comenzó a instalarse en el improvisado grupo —Así que recapitulemos, ustedes dos fueron la que presenciaron uno de los asesinatos extraños en Equestria, dicen que fue un demonio por lo que este "Estrella de la Mañana" dice...eso es muy raro— hablo Rainbow Dash —Esperas ¿Acabas de decir uno? ¿Acaso han habido más?— pregunto Applejack —Pues según lo que he escuchado, en Las Pegasus, Manehattan e incluso se dice que hubo uno en Canterlot hace unos tres días— explico la pegaso cyan —¿En serio? Aun no puedo creer que fueran demonios los causantes de esto pero solo el saber que hay asesinatos por ciudades importantes de Equestria es preocupante— dijo Rarity.

El sonido del timbre hizo que las 4 saltaran un poco —¿Ya se termino el descanso? Rayos olvide comer mi almuerzo, bueno será otra vez que charlemos. Adiós cerebrito, chica manzana, Reina del Drama— se despidió Rainbow Dash volando de regreso a su clase —Lamento si te hice perder tu almuerzo Applejack— se disculpo Twilight —Tranquila Twi, no será la primera vez que coma en clases pero ¿Este fin puedes venir a la granja? Necesito contigo algo privado— pidió la pony tierra —Claro AJ, creo que debemos regresar a clases Rarity— dijo Twilight mirando a la unicornio de color blanco —Si querida, hasta pronto Applejack— se despidió Rarity y ambas unicornios se fueron.

)()()(

Aun Twilight no entendía porque estaba cerca de ese lugar, desde una esquina pudo ver el callejón de ayer, con las típicas cintas amarrillas que usa la policía, pero lo que resaltaba era que allí junto con dos ponies policia eran dos Guardias Reales, ambos eran unicornios sementales, de pelaje blanco y usando armaduras doradas "¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?" se pregunto la unicornio lavanda. Con cuidado se dio la media vuelta para irse pero choco contra alguien —Lo siento mucho señorita yo...espera ¿No nos hemos visto antes señorita?— pregunto una voz joven.

Twilight se fijo mejor en el pony frente a ella, era otro Guardia Real, el cual era un pegaso de pelaje naranja —¿Flash Sentry?— pregunto Twilight, el pegaso pestañeo confundido —Si, ese es mi nombre per...un momento ¿tú eres Twilight no? Oh cielos discúlpame por no reconocerte a la primera— se disculpo algo apenando Flash —Tranquilo, solo nos vimos una vez y eso fue hace días ¿Qué haces aquí en Ponyville?— pregunto la unicornio —Bueno...te seré sincero, han estado ocurriendo extraños casos de asesinatos en toda Equestria, pero solo en las ciudades grandes pero Ponyville es la primera de las pequeñas ciudades o pueblos en sufrir de esto. Las Princesas nos han ordenado investigar a ver si podemos encontrar una pista para poder detener estos atroces crímenes— explico Flash.

La unicornio se quedo pensando, lo que le dijo Rainbow Dash ahora se confirmaba —Flash...¿Tienen alguna idea de quien está haciendo esto y por qué?— pregunto pero fue respondida rápidamente con un movimiento de negación por parte del semental —No tenemos nada, la policía local nos informaron de una posible sospechosa, una pony tierra pero desechamos eso ya que las heridas en el cuerpo son imposibles de hacer por una pony tierra. Esto luce como si un animal salvaje hubiera sido lanzado sobre la víctima— esto internamente alivio a Twilight —Bueno Flash, fue un placer verte pero debo irme. Mucha suerte con esto— se despidió la joven yegua —Gracias Twilight, esperemos que podamos resolver esto pronto, por cierto... estaré aquí unos días y si tengo un momento libre ¿Crees que podamos ir a tomar un café?— pregunto el pegaso semental desviando un poco la mirada.

Twilight pudo sentir sus mejillas comenzando a arder —Yo...estaré ocupada estos días, tengo los exámenes pronto— dijo con algo de nervios —Oh ok, tal vez en otro momento será— dijo algo desanimado Flash —Si, cuídate Flash— se despidió Twilight para luego comenzar alejarse a un trote suave de allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos aumento un poco más e ritmo "Oh cielos ¿Qué clase de semental puede preguntar eso cerca de la escena de un crimen? Aunque...si hubiera sido Macintosh ¡NO! No pienses en esas cosas ahora Twilight Sparkle" se regaño la unicornio pero se detuvo un momento, había escuchado algo raro.

Comenzó a ver a su alrededor, el sonido volvió y parecía venir cerca de un pequeño parque, dando un paso se detuvo, el pensamiento de que podría ser la criatura de ayer o algo peor el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Pero olvido eso al ver algunos potros y potras jugando y a sus padres cerca de ellos. Tragado su miedo se acerco al parque, su cuerno levemente rodeado por su magia. Listo para lanzar un hechizo de parálisis si encontraba algo, solo esperaba que el hechizo surtiera efecto en lo que fuera a encontrar.

El sonido volvió a aparecer, parecía una risa de una yegua. Relajándose un poco Twilight entro entre los árboles donde escucho la risa. Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio de donde venía exactamente las risas, volando sobre varias flores era una criatura extraña, era pequeña como un pajaro pero nunca había visto un cuerpo como ese, por la forma de su estructura solo podía compararla con la de un mono. Pero sus patas o en este caso piernas eran más largas que su brazos si recordaba su clase de biología de otras criaturas. A diferencia de los monos este ser carecía de pelaje en su cuerpo solo en su cabeza la cual podía que ver que tenía una melena corta de color rojizo.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algún tipo de ropa, pero era rara ya que parecía pegada a su cuerpo, unas botas largas hasta el muslo, un traje de una sola pieza que cubría desde su entrepierna hasta el cuello pero dejando al descubierto sus hombros, sus brazos hasta lo que podía recordaba bien lo que algunas criaturas llamaban manos estaban totalmente envueltos en un largo guante azul, pero lo otro que resaltaba de ella era las alas traslucidas de libélula que salían de su espalda.

Twilight se quedo allí, tratando de entender que era exactamente lo que ella tenía en frente, la criatura volteo su cabeza hacia la unicornio, las dos se quedaron viéndose una a la otra, pero esto se detuvo cuando la criatura hablo o para Twilight un intento de hablar. Sonidos incoherentes salían de los labios de la pequeña criatura —Di...Disculpa pero no puedo entenderte— dijo Twilight. La criatura pestañeo confundida, trato de hablar de nuevo pero más ruidos sin sentido era lo que salían de su boca —No entiendo nada de lo que dices— volvió a decir la unicornio.

El rostro de la criatura mostraba ira, levanto sus manos y las junto casi tocándolas, pequeños rayos comenzaron a aparecer entre ellas para luego crecer, Twilight abrió sus ojos asombrada pero casi al instante comprendió lo que pasaba, la criatura iba a atacarla. La criatura movió sus manos hacia adelante, liberando varios relámpagos hacía la unicornio lavanda. Saltando a un lado pudo esquivar el ataque y sin esperar lanzo el hechizo que había estado reteniendo.

El ataque mágico golpeo directo al ser el cual grito de dolor y casi cae al suelo pero pudo medio recuperarse, lo suficiente para poder huir de allí. Twilight respiraba con agitación, dos días, dos días seguidos en donde su vida fue amenazada por criaturas desconocidas —Eso...¿Eso era otro demonio? — se pregunto en voz baja. Estuvo unos segundos más allí quieta, solo para salir corriendo del parque directo a su casa.

Sin detenerse pudo llegar rápido a su hogar, abriendo la puerta de golpe corrió hasta las escaleras, ignorando el saludo de su madre hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza activo el Brazalete para ir directo al foro y comenzar a escribir "Por favor, por favor que me responda rápido" pensó suplicando mientras escribía, recordando al usuario que le respondió ese mismo día. Cuando termino publico el mensaje en el foro y espero. Cuando la primera hora paso y no hubo respuesta comenzó a escuchar su música.

Aun con las horas consumidas en escuchar su música o leer algo, sus ojos volvían a la pagina del foro cada 5 minutos, esperando ver una respuesta. Un bostezo escapo de su boca —Mejor reviso mi correo— dijo en voz baja somnolienta, abriendo otra ventana introdujo su correo y contraseña, pocos e-mails estaban en su bandeja de entrada, algunos eran spam y otros eran el recordatorio de sus exámenes. Bostezando con más fuerza y con sus ojos medio cerrados abrió el ultimo pero apenas podía leerlo "Creo que es mejor que me duerma, lo leeré mañana" pensó estirándose.

Pero Twilight no noto que con esa acción e estiramiento de sus patas, su pezuña logro tocar la pantalla holográfica, justo en un archivo adjunto en el e-mail y este comenzó a descargarse, exhausta solo dejo su cabeza caer en la almohada olvidando apagar el Brazalete. La descarga se completo cuando la mente de la unicornio por fin se apago, sin poder ver como la pantalla holográfica se distorsionaba hasta desaparecer por unos segundos, luego volvió pero totalmente negra excepto por una única línea de texto la cual decía en letras blancas y grandes rezaba 'Tú vida acaba de cambiar para siempre' luego de esto se apago por completo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**El Programa**

El sonido de un alarma sonaba con fuerza en los oídos de la unicornio lavanda, abriendo sus ojos con esfuerzo busco a tientas apagar su alarma, con algo de suerte su pata logro chocar contra el despertador y apagarlo. Por un segundo se extraño por el ruido metálico cuando golpeo el reloj y al mover su cabeza hacia su izquierda pudo entender la razón del ruido.

Aun llevaba puesto el Brazalete en su pata izquierda, los recuerdos de ayer en la noche llegaron y con eso el sueño se fue de golpe, sentándose en su cama toco la pequeña pantalla del Brazalete para activarlo. Los segundos pasaron y nada sucedía, Twilight volvió a tocar la pantalla esperando que esta vez reaccionara pero eso no sucedió.

El pánico comenzó a invadir la mente de la joven yegua y con ello su proceso de razonamiento se destruía —Oh no, no, no— susurraba aterrada tocando varias veces la pantalla pero con el mismo resultado. El Brazalete no encendía —¡Shining!— grito Twilight y en segundos la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando al joven semental unicornio —¿Qué sucede Twily? Son las 6 de la mañana para que estés gritando así— regaño el unicornio blanco pero con un tono leve de preocupación en su voz —¡El Brazalete no enciende! Creo que lo dañe— susurro aterrada.

Shining Armor se acerco a la cama de su hermana, con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que le mostrara la computadora, su hermana menor estiro su pata y el joven la examino con cuidado —Bueno, no soy un técnico especialista pero creo que esto puede indicar cuál es el problema— dijo señalando una esquina de la pequeña pantalla. Twilight trajo de nuevo su pata y la acerco a su cara, en la esquina titilaba un icono de una batería vacía.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto de la joven unicornio, los dos hermanos no dijeron nada pero el rostro de Shining Armor mostraba una gran sonrisa, en cambio el rostro de Twilight estaba rojo por la vergüenza —¡Largo!— grito a su hermano el cual se fue riéndose de su pequeña hermana. La unicornio lavanda gruño enojada pero no a su hermano sino a si misma. Asustada por no tomarse el tiempo de revisar mejor su equipo y ver que solo le faltaba recargar la batería, con cuidado comenzó a realizar el hechizo para poder recargarlo.

Con su mente más calmada, comenzó a pensar en algo —Es raro, estoy segura que ayer le quedaba más de la mitad de energía— dijo en voz baja mirando como el icono de la batería comenzaba a llenarse. Recordando porque se quedo con el Brazalete puesto y viendo que ya había cargado algo lo toco de nuevo y esta vez la pantalla holográfica se encendió. Una suave sonrisa de alivio creció en el rostro de Twilight pero desapareció cuando el logo de Future Moon comenzó a distorsionarse.

La pantalla se puso negra por unos segundos pero luego mostro el escritorio, la joven unicornio estuvo quieta unos segundos pero luego de revisar toda la pantalla no noto nada extraño "Calma Twilight, recuerda si hiciste algo más anoche de esperar la respuesta en el foro" pensó tratando de recordar lo último que hizo antes de caer dormida —Mi correo— dijo y empezó a abrir el explorador cuando la voz de su madre sonó —¡Twilight! ¡El desayuno está listo!— anuncio Velvet, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron con sorpresa para luego ir al reloj de la pantalla —¡Estoy retrasada! Nononono— exclamo apurada saltando de su cama mientras recogía sus cosas de aseo y salir de su cuarto, solo para regresar para dejar el Brazalete en la cama.

Twilight Velvet tatareaba alguna melodía mientras colocaba el ultimo plato en la mesa, su esposo leía el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café, Shining Armor comía con calma su desayuno, cuando la unicornio adulta se sentó todos se quedaron quietos al escuchar un sonido fuerte desde el piso de arriba, luego seguido como si una avalancha estuviera bajando por las escaleras de su hogar, Twilight de un salto evitando los últimos escalones casi cae en su silla.

Su familia se quedo quieta viendo como la joven devoraba su desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana, su melena y cola estaban aun mojadas y había un poco de rastros de pasta de dientes en los bordes de la boca de la yegua, una vez que todo en el plato hubiera sido masacrado, se tomo de un golpe el vaso de jugo de naranja, su madre iba a decir algo cuando la hija menor se le adelanto —¡Estoy tarde, los quiero mucho adiós!— dijo de golpe mientras que por las escaleras levitando por la magia de la unicornio bajaban su uniforme, alforjas y el Brazalete.

Su familia no supo como Twilight se pudo colocar todo mientras salía galopando a todo velocidad hacia la calle, rumbo a sus clases. El silencio estuvo presente por unos segundos más pero fue roto por el hijo mayor —Twilight olvida ciertas cosas cuando algo se sale de su rutina diaria, pudo tele transportarse para llegar a tiempo— dijo tomando su café. El silencio volvió de nuevo pero tampoco duro mucho —Si, pero hoy es sábado hijo, ella no tiene clases— dijo Night Light —Lo se, pero ella parece que no, me pregunto hasta donde habrá llegado antes de darse cuenta de ese detalle— dijo el semental blanco sonriendo.

Los minutos pasaron con calma mientras el resto de la familia de unicornios terminaban su desayuno, el cual fue interrumpido cuando un destello magenta exploto en la entrada de su hogar, al desaparecer se pudo ver a una Twilight Sparkle con una cara de enojo y vergüenza, avanzando lentamente se dirigió a la escaleras —Parece que te levantaste con la pata izquierda esta mañana hermanita— dijo Shining con una gran sonrisa —Shining Armor, cállate antes de que te lance por la ventana— susurro Twilight con enojo para luego subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó por toda la casa árbol la pequeña familia no pudo evitarlo más y estallaron en carcajadas, claro las más fuertes eran las de hijo mayor el cual estaba medio recostado en la mesa por el dolor de estomago al reírse de las desgracias de su pequeña hermana.

)()()(

Casi en las afueras de Ponyville, una gran granja se alzaba con orgullo, aun cuando se notaba que el granero principal estaba algo golpeado y le faltaba alguna que otro retoque de pintura, se mantenía de pie con orgullo, el sonido de fuertes golpes resonaban con fuerza en la gran plantación de árboles de manzana, uno se agito y con ello todas las manzanas caían hacía varias cestas. Applejack sonrío al ver que quedo ninguna manzana, agarrando con su hocico las cestas las movió al siguiente árbol, la joven yegua solo llevaba un sombrero tejano de color marrón sobre su cabeza, cuando iba a prepararse para golpear el tronco una voz la detuvo —¡Applejack!— una gran sonrisa cruzo su rostro y busco el origen de la voz y encontró a su mejor amiga acercarse a ella, levitando a su lado con su magia una bandeja con varios sándwiches y una gran jarra de juego de manzana.

Cuando Twilight llego las dos amigas se abrazaron —Hola Twilight, me alegro que pudiste venir— dijo la pony tierra acomodándose su sombrero —También a mi, tenía que salir de casa antes de que matara a mi hermano— dijo Twilight dejando en el suelo la bandeja con comida —¿Y ahora que hizo tu hermano para que lo quieras matar?— pregunto Applejack pero pestañeo cuando su mejor amiga desvió su mirada y su rostro se puso rojo.

En pocos minutos el campo se lleno de la estridente risa de la joven yegua granjera la cual estaba en el suelo riéndose con mucha fuerza, a su lado la unicornio lavanda estaba tentada entre desaparecer allí mismo o matar a su mejor amiga —Prometiste no reírte— dijo enojada —jajaja...lo...siento jajajaja...pero es que...es muy gracioso— dijo con mucho esfuerzo Applejack tratando de recuperar el aire.

Las dos estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de la comida —Nunca me canso de la cocina de tu abuela, aunque trato de que me comiera una bandeja entera de estos cuando entre a la casa para saludar— comento Twilight comenzado a comer otro sándwich —Jeje la abuelita Smith piensa que todos estamos flacos ¿Y te encontraste con alguno de mis hermanos?— pregunto Applejack —Solo con Applebloom, me pidió que te dijera que iba a salir a ver a sus amigas— al decir esto la pony tierra suspiro —¿Pasa algo malo?— pregunto preocupada —No, es solo que cuando se junta con sus dos amigas, algún desastre de Cutie Mark Crusaders va a ocurrir— explico pero noto que su amiga estaba confundida —¿No te conté que mi hermanita fundo su propio club y está usando nuestra viaja casa del árbol como casa club?— pregunto Applejack,

Twilight negó con su cabeza —Para nada pero ¿De verdad lo están usando? La última vez que vimos esa casita estaba bien dañada, me sorprende que se pueda usar— comento la unicornio —Pues si y me lleve una gran sorpresa, cuando se la mostré a Applebloom estaba peor cuando la vimos por última vez, pensé que podríamos salvarla así que lleve algunas herramientas pero le dije que me esperara ya que con ese estado estaba segura que deberíamos usar mas material. Cuando regreso la casa estaba en perfecto estado ¡Mi pequeña hermana la reparo sola y en poco tiempo! Te juro Twilight que estaba esperando ver en su flanco alguna Cutie Mark de herramientas o similar pero no apareció— explico Applejack —Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que Applebloom reparo nuestra vieja casa del árbol en minutos y no obtuvo su Cutie Mark? ¿Cómo es eso posible?— pregunto extrañada —Creo que la obstinada de mi hermana piensa que ese no es su talento ya que el club que fundó es para buscar su talento junto con sus amigas y te puedo decir cual es de cada una pero las tres no se dan cuenta y solo ocasionan desastres. Te juro que si existiera una Cutie Mark para el caos esas potrancas las tendrían— dijo cansada Applejack.

Una suave risa escapo de la boca de Twilight —No te rías lo digo en serio. hace unos días lograron ponerle un vestido a Winona y solo ocasiono que la pobre corriera por todas partes tratando de sacárselo, asusto a las vacas lo cual provoco que salieran en una pequeña estampida hacia el campo de maíz, perdimos casi la mitad de la cosecha— comento molesta —Eso es grave ¿Han causado más problemas?— pregunto preocupada la unicornio —Más de lo que te imaginas, por lo menos no todos los daños que han hecho me he tenido que responsabilizar, una de sus amigas es la hermana menor de la Reina del Drama y la otra esta bajo los cuidados de la presumida de esa pegaso de nuestro equipo de futbol. Así que por un lado agradezco las locuras de esas tres pequeñas diablillas mientras esas dos sean las que las cuidan— dijo con una sonrisa Applejack.

Twilight negó con la cabeza y el silenció volvió a reinar el lugar por unos minutos y las dos amigas disfrutaron de el —Teníamos tiempo sin estar así, de disfrutar del aire de la granja juntas, relajándonos bajo la sombra de alguno de los árboles— comento Twilight —Si, momentos como estos me hace recordar los viejos tiempos— dijo Applejack cerrando los ojos. Por un momento la mente de Twilight olvido todo, no quería recordar nada de los días pasados pero su mente le traiciono y el recuerdo de a extraña criatura de ayer llevo a ella —AJ...ayer me encontré con otra criatura— dijo la unicornio lavanda.

La pony tierra de color naranja giro su cabeza hacía su amiga —¿Otra? ¿Quieres decir que viste otro de esos Preta?— pregunto preocupada —No, era una totalmente diferente al Preta. Es difícil de describirla pero era casi del tamaño de mi cabeza y parecía débil pero me lanzo alguna especie de magia de rayo— explico Twilight —Espera un maldito minuto ¿Esas cosas pueden usar magia?— pregunto la yegua naranja ahora aterrada ante ese pensamiento —Esta si, no se si el Preta puede pero temo que estén apareciendo muy cerca de nosotros. La de ayer la encontré en un parque escondida en una zona con árboles— explico Twilight.

Applejack gruño enojada —Primero esos malditos policías racistas vigilándome y ahora saber que hay más cosas extrañas apareciendo por donde sea— dijo molesta —¿Cómo es eso? ¿La policía te está vigilando?— pregunto asombrada Twilight. Applejack asintió —Si, desde que salimos de la estación de policía me he sentido observada, pude notar ayer que había dos ponies en la entrada de la escuela de Applebloom cuando la deje, pude reconocer a uno como uno de esos policías que me interrogo— explico la pony granjera.

Para la unicornio lavanda esto era una noticia que le molesto mucho, esperaba lo que iba a decir pudiera calmar a su amiga —La Guardia Real está investigando el caso también AJ, esto ha pasado en otras partes— en los ojos verdes de la pony tierra pasaron varias emociones, entre ellas el asombro, shock y miedo —Pero me encontré con uno que conocí, el mismo en la entrega del premio de Future Moon. Me dijo que la policía tenía una sospechosa pero ellos la descartaron— para Applejack esto trajo un alivio a su alma —¿Entonces no debo preocuparme por ser vigilada más por la policía?— pregunto —Eso no lo se, pero tal vez pueda hacer que la Guardia te proteja— Applejack levanto una ceja ante las palabras de su amiga.

Luego de una pequeña explicación la pony granjera miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su mejor amiga, Twilight se movió un poco sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada de Applejack —¿Qué?— pregunto finalmente —Estas tratando de engañar a mi hermano— susurro la pony de color naranja. Por un momento la unicornio lavanda no dijo nada —Y tu sigues con eso ¡¿Quieres que lo diga no?! ¡Bien! ¡Me gusta tu hermano! ¡Amo a Big Macintosh! ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!— pregunto molesta Twilight pero se quedo extrañada por la gran sonrisa de su mejor amiga, hasta escuchar el sonido tipico de una garganta aclarándose, algo usado para poder llamar la atención.

Para Twilight aun cuando no escucho palabra alguna, el tono era bien conocido, desde que era amiga de la pony granjera lo conocía. Incluso lo había escuchado mientras maduraba hasta convertirse en un tono grueso y que ella adoraba, con su rostro tan rojo como una manzana giro su cabeza para poder ver el pelaje rojo de un gran semental, su melena de un color naranja un poco más fuerte que el pelaje de su amiga, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro que siempre le pareció atrayente.

Justo detrás de ella estaba el hermano mayor de los Apple, siempre con su cara neutral si uno no lo conocía bien pero para ella, podía notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Macintosh, al igual que en sus ojos mostraba un brillo de asombro. Un gran silencio se instalo en el sitio —Macintosh— susurro Twilight —¿Si?— pregunto el gran pony rojo —Lamento esto pero voy a matar a tu hermana— dijo Twilight con su cuerno envuelto por su aura mágica. Con esas palabras la joven yegua granjera salió a todo galope —¡Vuelve aquí AJ y muere por haberme hecho esto!— grito la unicornio persiguiendo a su mejor amiga —¡Yo solo quería que te liberaras de ese peso que llevas desde hace 3 años!— grito Applejack —¡Pues ahora ayúdame a matarte!— grito la unicornio lanzándole varias manzanas a la pony tierra. Big Mac no se movió ni un cm, parecía una estatua pero una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, al igual que un tono ligeramente más rojo en su cara.

)()()(

Twilight estaba acostada en la cama de Applejack, intentando ingresar la contraseña del internet —No entiendo para que tienes una contraseña, nadie vive cerca de ti para que te robe la señal— dijo la unicornio —No creerías la cantidad de locos que entran en la propiedad, algunos para robar comida o para un momento intimo entre pareja dentro del granero. Así que convencí a la abuelita para poner ciertas medidas entre ellas una clave para la internet— dijo Applejack sentada frente a su computadora escribiendo algo. No noto la cara sonrojada de su amiga pero ella dejo de pensar en las palabras de la yegua naranja para concentrarse en su pantalla —No de nuevo— susurro entre enojada y preocupada.

Applejack se volteo para ver a su amiga —¿Qué sucede?— pregunto, Twilight se sentó en la cama con su pata izquierda levantada, la pantalla holográfica del Brazalete se distorsionaba por unos segundos para luego parar y regresar a la normalidad —Desde que lo prendí esta mañana ha hecho esto, estoy muy preocupada— dijo Twilight —¿Recuerdas si esto pasaba ayer o si hiciste algo diferente antes de apagarlo?— pregunto Applejack totalmente volteada para poder ver a su amiga —Creo que no lo apague anoche, es más creo que lo último que hice fue leer mi correo pero solo había propagandas y tonterías— dijo la unicornio —Mejor pon el antivirus, pudiste haber descargado un virus por error y revisa tu correo de nuevo, puede que aun este en la bandeja de entrada— sugirió la pony tierra.

Twilight asintió, abriendo la ventana también ordeno un escaneo minucioso de la computadora —Bien, tengo los correos normales, lo de la escuela avisando sobre los exámenes y...¿Qué es esto?— se pregunto al ver el primer correo en la lista —¿Que sucede?— pregunto Applejack acercándose para poder ver bien la pantalla.

En la pantalla holográfica mostraba la ventana del correo y el primero resaltaba con una sola palabra "Perdónenme", Twilight con cuidado toco la pantalla para abrir el correo, una nueva ventana se desplego —A todos los que reciban este correo, por favor perdónenme por lo que he hecho. Mi deseo era traer un mejor futuro a nuestro mundo. Ahora lo he condenado a la destrucción, es por eso que he diseñado este programa. Seres de un pasado olvidado han llegado y esto será la clave para poder enfrentarlos. Recuerden, mantengan a sus amigos cerca pero a sus enemigos aun más cerca o mejor dicho, háganlos sus aliados— leyó la unicornio lavanda. las dos jóvenes yeguas se quedaron en silencio —Sera un correo de algún loco o solo un troll de internet, además que es imposible adjuntar un programa. Los servicios de correo tienen restricciones de adjuntar programas o archivos mayores de un peso de 20 MB— dijo Applejack.

Twilight iba a asentir con su cabeza ante las palabras de su amiga, cuando una ventana casi cubrió toda la pantalla, un aviso de emergencia del antivirus el cual marcaba un error —Un programa ilegal ha sido instalado y puede causar problemas en el funcionamiento del Brazalete— dijo en un susurro Twilight —¿Puedes borrarlo?— pregunto la pony tierra. La unicornio lavanda toco el botón donde preguntaba si deseaba eliminar el programa ilegal, las ventanas se cerraron y por un segundo nada paso. Una ventana de error surgió —El programa no pudo ser eliminado— dijo Twilight, su voz era una mezcla de tristeza, preocupación y sin ánimos.

La pony granjera iba a decir algo cuando un grito resono con fuerza —¡Applebloom!— exclamo Applejack la cual salió a todo galope de su habitación, seguida por Twilight, las dos yeguas salieron de la propiedad, la pony tierra había cogido una pala con su boca para poder defenderse y a su hermana menor. Los gritos sonaron con más fuerza al igual que el sonido de una fuerte patada y lo que parecia ser un gruñido de dolor junto con el repugnante sonido de huesos rotos. Entrando en la huerta de árboles de manzanas las dos yeguas pudieron ver lo que sucedía.

Tres Pretas estaban rodeando a una pequeña potra de pelaje amarillo y melena roja la cual usaba una cinta roja en forma de lazo, Big Macintosh estaba frente a la pequeña sirviendo de escudo, se notaba en su cuerpo rasguños y heridas leves pero en el suelo frente a él estaba el cuerpo de un cuarto Preta solo que con la cabeza aplastada.

Twilight se quedo congelada ante la visión de los tres demonios pero no su amiga, Applejack salto cuando uno de los demonios se lanzo contra su hermano, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir movió su cabeza para poder darle con la pala en la cabeza a la criatura, esta grito cuando el metal golpeo su cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo. La unicornio salió de su estado de congelación cuando noto que la gran herida del Preta sanaba rápidamente pero pudo notar un aura alrededor de la herida. Para ella pudo saber que era algún tipo de hechizo curativo, moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro trato de buscar el origen de la magia, por un destello entre las hojas de un árbol cercana a ella pudo encontrarla pero se quedo asombrada.

La pequeña criatura de ropa azul y melena roja estaba allí, ella era la que parecía estar sanando a los demonios que atacaban a los hermanos Apple, el cuerno de Twilight cobro vida cuando fue cubierto por el aura magica de color magenta, sin perder tiempo lanzo un hechizo de aturdimiento a la criatura, un chillido de dolor salió del árbol y el cuerpo entumecido del ser cayó al suelo. El Preta que se estaba sanando se tambaleo cuando el hechizo de curación no se completo, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para el gran semental rojo de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y dejar caer las delanteras sobre el demonio el cual ni tuvo el tiempo para gritar cuando su cabeza fue aplastada.

Los dos restantes Pretas se lanzaron contra los dos hermanos pero uno grito de dolor cuando su brazo fue alcanzado por una pequeña bola de fuego, con rapidez el fuego se extendió por su cuerpo consumiéndolo en pocos segundos, el ultimo sin ver atrás el destino de su compañero levanto su brazo, preparando sus garras en un intento de por lo menos matar a alguno de los tres ponies frente a el. Pero Applejack lanzo la pala contra el demonio, este por instinto bajo su brazo destrozando la herramienta pero dándole la oportunidad a Big Mac de recibir a la criatura con un fuerte golpe de sus patas traseras.

El Preta chillo de dolor cuando los cascos golpearon su abultado vientre, volando hacía atrás choco contra el tronco de un de los árboles de manzana con tal fuerza que su cabeza reventó, lentamente su cuerpo se deslizo dejando un rastro de sangre hasta caer al suelo. Todos estaban quietos, los sollozos de la pequeña potra eran el único sonido en el campo y con los cuales Applejack salió de su estado, se acerco a su hermana para poder abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, Big Mac se acerco a una agitada Twilight, la unicornio respiraba con fuerza en un intento de poder calmarse. El sonido de alguien quejándose llamo la atención de los tres ponies.

En el suelo lentamente se levantaba la pequeña criatura de ropa azul, su rostro mostraba el dolor por la caída y el hechizo de entumecimiento que aun recorría por su cuerpo, cuando una gran sombra la cubrio alzo su cabeza y una mirada de miedo brillo en sus ojos, los tres Ponies estaban rodeándola. Con el semental frente a ella y las dos yeguas a cada lado de este, detrás de la criatura estaba el tronco del árbol en el cual se escondió para dar apoyo a los Pretas, trato de mover sus traslucidas alas pero aun estaban entumecidas. Big Mac levanto su pata derecha y la movió para colocarla sobre la criatura, esta abrió su boca y dijo algo que los tres ponies no pudieron entender, antes de que alguien más se moviera la pequeña pantalla del Brazalete brillo con fuerza y las bocinas cobraron vida —"¡Espera! ¡Por favor no me mates!"— los tres ponies quedaron asombrados cuando del aparato sonó la voz de una hembra, un poco aguda pero fácilmente reconocible —Espera...¿Acaso tu dijiste eso?— pregunto Twilight observando a la criatura —"¡Si! Por fin me puedes entender, mira no quise hacer esto. Los Pretas me obligaron pero ustedes son fuertes y pudieron acabar con ellos pero tu eres más fuerte ¿No quieres que sea tu demonio? Puedo serte de mucha ayuda"— volvió hablar la criatura siendo aparentemente traducida por el Brazalete —Ser...mi demonio— susurro Twilight entre asombrada y tratando de comprender que es lo que sucedía pero la criatura lo tomo como un si —"Excelente. Soy la Fairy Pixie, por favor cuida bien de mi"— dijo con una sonrisa y por fin elevándose cuando el hechizo de aturdimiento paso.

La pequeña pantalla táctil del Brazalete brillo de nuevo y por el lente donde salía la proyección de la pantalla holográfica salió una delgada luz blanca, la cual toco los pies de la Pixie, subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta su cabeza. Todo el cuerpo de la criatura brillo hasta descomponerse en lo que parecía ser un conjunto de 0 y 1, la silueta de números se agrupo para ir directo al Brazalete y desaparecer en un destello blanco, la pantalla holográfica apareció mostrando el escritorio pero un nuevo icono se mostraban, era un cuadro de fondo negro con lo que parecía tener un circulo con una estrella de seis puntas formada por líneas.

La pantalla se puso negra pero rápidamente unas palabras en rojo aparecieron las cuales mostraban la frase Demon Summoning Program, todo desapareció para luego mostrar varios recuadros vacios aunque uno mostraba la imagen de la Pixie junto con algunos datos. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, todos estaban en shock por lo acababa de ocurrir, pero era Twilight la que estaba en peor estado. Ahora un demonio estaba dentro de su computadora pero ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Volvería a pasar? Pero la mayor pregunta que se arrastraba por su cerebro era ¿Que iba hacer ahora?


End file.
